


Precision—Patience—Passion

by KitKaos, steffilinos



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffilinos/pseuds/steffilinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As I was saying, cooking is one of the most elaborate forms of art and requires what I’d like to call the three Ps: precision, patience and passion. It’s… What NOW?” - Jun knows he is one of the best cooking instructors you can get, but his new class confronts him with unexpected challenges...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Precision—Patience—Passion

_Una festa sui prati,_  
 _una bella compagnia,_  
 _panini, vino, un sacco di risate,_  
 _e luminosi sguardi di ragazze innamorate…_

Utensils, appliances, ingredients. Music. Everything was set, Jun noted with a satisfied smile. He had made sure the kitchen was squeaky clean and there was already an inviting smell of fresh herbs and sun-ripened fruit and vegetables in the air, just waiting for his new students to be introduced to the luscious culinary experience that was Italian cuisine.

It was a beautiful summer’s day and the rays of the sun were lighting up the room full of light woods and good memories. Jun was 29 and had been teaching all different kinds of culinary classes to all different kinds of people for the better part of five years now. He loved his job because he loved cooking, and he loved teaching the precision and skills necessary to create that bit of magic that was a good meal.

Walking around the room one last time to check each of the students’ kitchen units, he scratched off a small water stain here and adjusted the position of some pots and pans there. Then he went back to the front and got out a clean white apron and chef’s hat.

He was ready for class.

Jun straightened up as the doors opened, smile ready to greet his new students as they entered the kitchen and found their places behind polished counters.

All men, all five of them, and Jun had the nagging feeling, that this would be one of the ‘I’ll-cook-her-dinner-to-get-into-her-pants’ kind of classes, but he wouldn’t allow this to spoil his enthusiasm. Whatever their initial intention might be, he sure would enlighten them with the joy of cooking so it became so much more. They were in for quite the speech he had practiced and perfected down to the very last word – so yeah, he even had some tissues ready, just in case.

“Good evening everyone. What is pasta without pesto? What is a steak without the right finish. What is risotto without the right dose of exquisite cheese? I’m Matsumoto Jun and I will be teaching you the joy of cooking delicious Italian culinary delights for the next few weeks…” 

Somewhere, he could hear stifled laughter. He couldn’t quite pinpoint where this was coming from, but he was pretty sure that it was the tiny guy with raven black hair and a mischievous look on his face. But no. No, he wouldn’t let him spoil his speech.

“…will teach you the arts of blending exquisite ingredients to—EXCUSE ME?”

Said guy was now laughing out loud, even holding his stomach.

Jun didn’t like him already. But he would be nice to him; he would be polite and stoic and show the chickenshit asshole just why he was the best damn instructor this school had and why the guy should be grateful to be taught by him! Sure, of course, people did pay a lot of money for the lessons that brought food to Jun’s own little table in his own tiny apartment, but that didn’t give them any right to disturb either his speech or his class. He was the boss in here and these new students better learn that lesson fast!

“Excuse me, but what’s your name?”

“Ninomiya Kazunari.” The guy didn’t even turn to face him.

Voice clipped and arms folded, Jun inquired, “So, Ninomiya-san, would you please tell us what’s so damn funny?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t like my answer,” that stupid asshole chuckled, wiping away one or two tears.

“For crying out loud, will you just lock it? That’s just rude,” hissed his neighbour and Jun could see him poking this impossible person in the side.

“And you would be?” Jun was already losing his patience – this was so not how he had envisioned his first day with the new class. Usually, people looked up to him with respect, often clinging to every little word he said. So this was new, unexpected and absolutely not welcome at all.

“Sakurai Sho. And I’m really sorry for the… interruption.” He looked the part – his face was flushed, ears burning red and Jun couldn’t quite tell if that was due to embarrassment or anger. Maybe a mixture of both.

Jun just gave him a curt nod that the apology was accepted and a tight smile. Then, with a sigh, he tried to find the point in his speech again at which he had been interrupted so rudely. “As I was saying, cooking is one of the most elaborate forms of art and requires what I’d like to call the three Ps: precision, patience and passion. It’s… What NOW?”

The guy behind Ninomiya was laughing now, a boisterous laugh that could have been infectious in any other situation. Here, now, it just made Jun want to scrape his manicured nails across the blackboard in front.

“My name’s Ikuta Toma and I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t hold it in. Nino’s too funny. Please don’t take it personal.”

Oh, two on his list already: Ninomiya and Ikuta. And maybe Sakurai, for just knowing these idiots. How was he supposed to teach a class here if his students didn’t show him any respect?

“Is there anyone who’d like to add something before we can finally return to class? I’m assuming that you all are here to learn the arts of cooking… NINOMIYA-san, seriously. If you can’t hold your laughter, I’ll have to ask you to leave the room until you calm down.” It was getting increasingly difficult to remain calm. Forget about that blackboard, he’d scratch his nails across these assholes’ faces.

One of his students, a smaller, rather thin guy with light hair, raised his hands and Jun sighed in relief. “Yes?”

“Ohno Satoshi… what was the third P again?”

Was this Ohno serious? Jun didn’t trust the situation any more. Not after the first two interruptions. So the smile he was giving Ohno was a bit forced. “Passion.”

It did give him an idea, though. He would make it clear what kind of tight regimen he expected in his kitchen. “And why isn’t anybody apart from Ohno-san noting that down? Take out your notepads and pens NOW. There’s a lot of theory to learn by heart before I let any of you so much as touch the food you’ll be preparing… Yes?”

Oh yeah, there was one more guy, a tall lanky fellow, who was now eagerly raising his hand. “I didn’t bring any pens or notes. Is it okay if I just type that stuff up on my phone?”

“No,” Jun shook his head pointedly. “So can anyone please lend…” He looked expectantly to the guy.

“Aiba Masaki,” the other man smiled.

“Can anyone lend Aiba-san some paper and a pen, please, so we can start. You all paid for lessons, after all, not for Ninomiya-san to entertain you with jokes, and I don’t care how funny they might be.”

**~*~**

“I hate my life!” he screamed as he slammed the door shut behind him. “You heard me? I HATE my life. Or at least my class…”

The satisfaction he had felt when everybody had been scribbling down notes on his instructions had been short-lived but that brat Ninomiya’s annoying laughter still stuck. He could still hear the dwarf’s snorts interrupting his speech and felt his temper rising.

“You what?” Shun’s head popped from his room, hair a mess. He must have been sleeping, again. How his friend came up with his share of their rent was beyond Jun, especially as he was an even bigger expert on spending his cash on expensive things – or women. But Jun couldn’t hope for a better roommate. They had known each other since kindergarten and had grown up together. Jun knew he could always count on Shun, no matter what, and so it was only natural that they were sharing a small apartment in this insanely expensive city called Tokyo.

“I said I hate my life, my class and… and we’re going out. I need a drink,” he declared.

Jun didn’t wait for an answer. He heard the mumbled, “Oh, all right,” and could visualize the easygoing shrug that went with it all the same while he was busy kicking off his shoes and stomping to his room to get changed.

It was a real shame he couldn’t wear his rings and accessories when teaching, but after a bracelet had ended up in a student’s soufflé in his first year, he preferred to leave all of that stuff at home. It was better to compartmentalize anyway, to strictly separate his private life from his time at work. Going into full teaching mode was a lot easier when people didn’t know what exactly he was about.

When he was out and about in private, though, he liked the bit of pizzazz he put into his cooking to also show in his appearance. He liked a small accent here and a carefully matched accessory there.

“You ready?” Without a knock to warn him, there was suddenly Shun leaning against his half-open door. Other than his roommate, no one would be tolerated to do so. But it wasn’t since yesterday that they had known each other.

Sometimes Jun wondered how the two of them got along so well – Oguri Shun was bulky and good-looking in a rather rugged way, his easygoing demeanor making people trust him instantly. He didn’t seem to care what he was wearing as long as it was comfortable, and always looked enviably good in it. He was a jack of all trades and master of none, a bon vivant, and loved to spend his money on expensive equipment, gifts for women and alcohol.

Jun on the other hand rarely allowed himself to relax, always worried about what kind of impression other people had of him. He was short-sighted but would only wear his thick glasses at home. He could easily spend an hour in the bathroom in the morning, just as easily as he could spend several hours cooking the perfect meal. Matsumoto Jun was a perfectionist in all areas of his life and it showed.

“What, now? I just arrived and…” Jun started only to be interrupted by his friend.

“Matsumoto, seriously, I’m not gonna wait for you to go through one of your bathroom sessions. It takes ages, I get tired up to the point where I just wanna sleep – besides, no one notices whether or not your hair is the very right kind of disheveled or just the right kind whatnot. We either go now or I go on my own and leave you alone in your misery. Your choice.”

He could tell from experience that Shun meant business. The apartment would be empty if he dared to hit the shower first and then turn to his products.

“Ten minutes? Deal? Allow me to at least wash my face, okay?”

“You’ve got five and I’ll set the timer. Starting now.” With that Shun vanished, probably searching their refrigerator for a beer to pass the time. He had better hurry. Sometimes, he wished he were straight, it would save him quite some time.

~*~

In the end, it took Jun seven minutes, but Shun declared he was in a generous mood when he was still deeply engrossed in exchanging mails on his phone, probably with his flame of the day.

When they arrived at their usual bar, it was out of sheer luck that they got a table. It was packed and the waitresses already looked a little stressed out. It was whiskey, straight up, and a bowl of nuts for Shun, and a dry martini for Jun.

“So, why do you hate your class?” his roommate didn’t miss a single beat, even when his eyes were already elsewhere.

“There’s this guy…”

“Cute one?” Shun interrupted, mouth half full with nuts before he washed them down with a large sip of whiskey.

“What? NO! Well, there is, but that’s not what I’m talking about. It’s not all about sex.” Irritation was surfacing again, spreading in a frown on Jun’s forehead.

“I read an article that gay men think about sex seven times more often than straight men.”

“Do you want to hear my story or not?” Oh, he didn’t have the patience for this. Not today, not after being laughed at by basically every single student. He had already started tapping his fingers against the table in agitation, buzzing with nerves.

“Sorry. There’s this guy, not the cute one. Please go on.” In favour of his report, Jun decided to ignore Shun’s amused expression and continued his story.

“Well, like I just said, there’s this guy who constantly laughs at me. Like, in my face. He’s not even hiding it and all the others join in. Almost all of them. Remember my speech?”

“The one about the three Ps?” Shun asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, that one. I couldn’t even finish it.” He raised his hands in exasperation because, well, this already told just about everything. No further explanation needed.

Shun had the nerve – the nerve! – to stifle a small laugh of his own.

“What?!” Jun took a swig of his drink and raised a suspicious eyebrow at his roommate.

“Oh come on,” Shun sighed exasperatedly, “You can’t seriously expect them to be over the moon about your philosophy lessons. Yes, I get it, you love cooking, cooking’s your life, and yes, it’s something very important. We all need to eat. I get all that.” He held up a hand that he wasn’t finished. “But those guys don’t. They just want to learn how not to make burnt toast and instant cup noodles. And they do cough up a shitload of money for it.”

“But that’s what I mean. They pay a lot so they should get the best possible teaching,” Jun scowled, irritated.

“They probably expected less pathos and more cooking. I’m sure you won’t be laughed at when you teach them how to make fresh pasta instead of talking of divine cooking, passion and whatnot. Even I have a hard time not laughing and I’m your friend AND am used to your big speeches when it comes to cooking. They’ll find out what a great cook AND teacher you are. Otherwise you wouldn’t have landed that job at that posh school, ne?”

Jun hated to admit that Shun was probably right. He was a damn good cook, after all, and a creative one to boot. Maybe they had just had a rough start and he would win the class over next week. Fuck, maybe, he would do that. “You should’ve told me yesterday…”

“I did, remember? Right before you called me an ignorant bastard…”

Jun had the decency to look guilty. He had called him that, hadn’t he? So he gave his friend an apologetic look, which the other just waved off with a laugh.

“No hard feelings, no offense taken. I’ve known you for a while now, remember? And I am an ignorant bastard when it comes to cooking – that’s why it’s YOUR responsibility. Just imagine I was your student.” Shun took another swig of his whiskey, before he looked downright mischievous; Jun didn’t like that look one bit. “So, about that cute guy in your class…?”

“Well, he’s a student, so I didn’t pay too much attention to his looks. It would be unprofessional,” Jun lied. He HAD paid attention, it was pretty hard not to. Sakurai had nice hands, the first thing Jun had noticed about him.

Or the second, rather; the first had been his bad judgement when it came to friends. Someone buddying up with that Ninomiya guy couldn’t be in his right mind. But yeah, nice hands, kind face, took care of himself. Nice but… Jun had only accidentally noticed when he had watched them leave. No common sense when it came to fashion. But really beautiful eyes and gorgeous lips and…

“I’ve known you since you were three and I so know when you’re lying. Or daydreaming – and you’re doing both right now.” Shun’s laughter cut through his thoughts.

Jun could feel himself blush. Was he that obvious? Still, he tried to shoot a death glare at his friend. “I’m not.” It wasn’t his fault the guy was occupying his mind like that when he barely knew him. And, truthfully, he didn’t know if he wanted to be acquainted with someone who was friends with a bratty bastard like Ninomiya.

“Are too. And we both know it so stop making up excuses not to tell me. Hell, it’s been forever since you last got laid. I’m just trying to look out for you, man.” And with a wink and a smile, Shun turned to order another round of drinks for them.

Jun sighed. Shun’s definition of ‘forever’ was only a few months. Half a year, tops. So he had been busy with classes and new recipes and… stuff. And since when was it any of his friend’s business who he was having sex with and when? “Am not,” he grated, just to make a point, before he emptied his first glass to take his second from the waitress Shun was currently having eye-sex with. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being picky. So please forgive me for not jumping everyone I deem attractive. I do have my standards and… would you two like to get a room? Just tell me if I’m disturbing something here.”

Gee, this was supposed to be the two of them, Shun listening to his horrible day and then telling him that he was right, that Ninomiya was the devil and that he had every right to be pissed off. Maybe come up with a piece of advice or two. But Jun could tell that his friend was already gone, if not physically then mentally. Great, just great. He so wasn’t in the mood to hear Shun fuck a random chick all night long. “At least get a love hotel. I have to get some sleep tonight.”

“Matsumoto, you’re the best. You can take a cab, right?”

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

The week had practically flown by, Jun’s mood see-sawing between dread and anxiousness on the one hand and resolve and anticipation on the other. Not seeing Ninomiya ever again would probably be too soon, and he had been dreading renewed laughter and derisive snorts from the guy. But the more he had thought about his conversation with Shun and about Sakurai’s eyes and hands and lips, the more he had wished for the next class session to be there.

And he had developed a plan. A sure-fire one, at that. He would just throw them right in – teaching in medias res and letting them experiment.

Little could he have foreseen the consequences.

He just went from saving Aiba’s experiment-happy concoction over to Sakurai, where he was met with a rather panicky man and an abominable stench.

“Sensei, I think I did something wrong with… uwah!” Sakurai didn’t finish his sentence as he was busy throwing flour over his pan which had caught fire. How he had even managed to set it on fire came close to a miracle – all they had had to do was heat the pan, add a little oil and garlic. Step one. No excuse for the room to look like World War Three.

“Ne, sensei, which ‘P’ would help in this case?” Oh, of course, there was Ninomya. Of all people, he was the one who had actually made it, happily roasting tomatoes and shrimps in his pan. Fuck that little wiseass.

“How about practice,” Jun snapped, a little more aggressively than he had wanted to. He could see Sakurai look even guiltier at that, but no one could expect him to be perfectly polite when he was busy rummaging for a fitting lid to close off the burning pan and smother the flames.

“I’m sorry,” he could hear Sakurai offering meekly.

Why the hell was it that he always found himself attracted to the untalented ones? Jun always knew how to pick them, Shun would probably say. Sakurai had no mentionable fashion sense and he couldn’t seem to follow even the most basic instructions when it came to cooking. The guy just stood there, a bit to the side, helplessly watching Jun save his classroom.

Jun was praying that at least the other four wouldn’t set anything on fire while he didn’t have the time to watch, let alone circle.

“Oh, and Ninomiya-san, since you asked. Penalty it is for you. You’re done, so you can help Sakurai-san clean his workspace later on.”

“You know, for someone who gets PAID to teach us, you show a pretty bad attitude. This isn’t high school anymore, I’m pretty sure you can’t throw around punishment and stuff.” Ninomiya crossed his arms and glared at Jun. So this was war… “Maybe you’re just a crappy teacher?”

“Look, I’m really sorry for all the trouble. And the fire. AND my friend.” The look Sakurai was giving his friend made the other finally – FINALLY – shut up and gave Jun some time to breathe. It quickly changed back to an even mixture of apologetic and embarrassed when he turned back to Jun. Sakurai DID have nice eyes. “I’m sure you’re a great teacher, it’s just that I’m not very good with… well, anything that comes close to cooking. That’s why I’m attending this class… but at least I can only improve, right?”

Jun only half smiled at Sakurai’s feeble attempt at a joke. As far as he was concerned, he was pretty much convinced the man would burn boiling water. He would keep an eye on that one, and not to check out his fit body. Maybe they would all witness a miracle and make it out alive…

“Ne, sensei… my pan’s not heating up. Did I do something wrong?” Ohno raised his hand and then gestured to his pan. With a sigh, Jun moved forward and turned on the stove.

~*~

When he finally waved good-bye to Ninomiya and Sakurai, Jun let himself slump against the nearest counter. His still slightly trembling fingers raked through his hair. This lesson had gone even worse than the first one, in his opinion. At least last time they hadn’t threatened to burn this building to the ground.

Oh well, apart from a few pans, nothing had been ruined completely. And even though Ninomiya had protested and grumbled, you had to give the guy credit that he had actually stayed to help Sakurai scrub off the last remains of his attempt at cooking, burnt beyond recognition.

As Jun went over to the cleaned-up workspace to check if everything still worked and they hadn’t broken anything, he heard a tap on the door. When he looked up, he could see Sakurai standing there, looking uncomfortable.

“Sakurai-san, how can I help you?” As if one could really help this guy. Seriously, if he weren’t so cute Jun surely would hate him. At least he had some eye candy while the world was burning down to its ground.

“Ano… Matsumoto-sensei, I just wanted to apologize for today.” 

He already had, several times. This didn’t bring back his ruined pans, but… well. He just had to explain to his superior that he needed new equipment and Jun really didn’t want to do that. His boss was an asshole. “I know. Just… try not to deep-fry the pan itself next time, okay?”

Sakurai looked even more embarrassed than before, colour rising to his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. Showing off his decidedly nicely toned arms in the process. “I’ll do my best. But you might have figured out that my best isn’t all that much when it comes to cooking, right?”

“I’d never have guessed.” The cynical words had slipped out before Jun could make the slightest effort to hold them back. He probably didn’t need to add insult to injury here. At least Sakurai wasn’t delusional enough to believe he could cook…

Sakurai stiffened visibly at the words. Probably wondering what exactly he was doing here, and Jun couldn’t blame him. But he also knew he didn’t want the guy to just up and leave. Not only would that leave him with the cooking class from hell for the rest of the summer, but he would definitely have to explain to his boss why one of his students deemed him a bad enough teacher to want his money back.

So Jun pushed himself off the counter space and took a step toward his student. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude,” he sighed. “We’ll work on it together so that you actually have something edible to account for next time.”

“The second ‘P’, huh?” Sakurai did not only have nice eyes but also a very nice smile. Jun couldn’t help but return it.

“Yep, the second ‘P’. Probably in capitals, but I’m sure we’ll manage to not make you a weapon in the kitchen. Like I said, practice makes perfect. Just try not to kill anyone in the meantime? I might have a hard time explaining that to my boss.” Jun sighed, crossing his arms as he suddenly no longer knew what to do with them.

“Yeah, about that... I was wondering if you had the time to, you know, give me some tutoring. Keep the body count down a little… plus, it would spare me the embarrassment I’ll sure have to face now. I bet my friends are already working on an improv impression. But I guess that’s why they enlisted me in the first place…”

So Sakurai wasn’t even here of his own free will? He hadn’t signed up but showed nonetheless? Jun had to give the guy way more credit than he had thought. And he found himself even more determined to help – especially since it would go against Ninomiya, show him who would laugh last.

Jun knew there was a predatory smile forming on his lips. He would make Sakurai his pet project and, eventually, his masterpiece. It might be just the challenge he needed to prove to himself and everybody else that he was the best instructor there was! Also, it didn’t hurt that Sakurai was cute, so spending more time with him, outside his group of highly dubious friends, was an easy sacrifice on Jun’s free time.

“Sure, I can tutor you,” he tried to stifle the mad giddiness and instead project a friendly and helpful attitude. Teacher-ly. “I’ll have to coordinate with the school if we can use any of the rooms here, but why don’t you give me your phone number and I’ll get back to you tomorrow?”

“I’m willing to pay extra for room charge and your time and everything,” Sakurai assured him hurriedly. He got out his wallet and handed a business card to Jun. “I’m at work all day, so if I don’t pick up, please just leave a message.”

Again, Sakurai’s smile was infectious. “I will,” Jun nodded, gripping the card in his hands tight.

~*~

Surprisingly, it wasn’t a problem at all to get the kitchen for extra hours. If Jun hadn’t known any better, he could have sworn that someone had already asked for it. Even the expenses for a new pan – the deluxe version Jun had always dreamed of – were already covered. His boss had even asked if there was anything else he needed. Hell had frozen over.

Almost. It turned out that Sakurai Sho was an even bigger challenge than expected. He almost chopped his fingers off while cutting onions, nearly ruined the stove as his pasta was boiling over and yes, there had been another fire incident. It got increasingly difficult to not just quit.

“Seriously, Sakurai-san, just do as I say for now!” Jun’s temper was flaring, and no cute guilty or helpless or even frustrated look the guy was giving him could get him to cool down again. This didn’t accomplish anything. Sakurai was always well-meaning, but even a well-meant pinch of tabasco here or boost to the heat there was, plain and simple, wrong.

This was their fourth individual tutoring session in a week and things still didn’t look up. How the hell had this guy made it through life when he couldn’t properly hold a kitchen knife?

Jun was already taking off his apron and getting the first-aid kit. “You’re probably the only one who can quote the scripts back at me, but maybe you should really ask yourself why you’re here. I mean, how basic do I need to get? Making tea?!”

“I’m sorry.” Sakurai muttered, pressing his bleeding finger against his lips and sucking. Now, there was an image – but not now. Not when Jun seriously contemplated putting the knife in the other’s back. No one added tabasco to a minestrone. Not on his watch. “I know it’s frustrating… I know it looks pretty bad, but I’d hate to give up now. And I am capable of making tea. So there’s hope?”

Jun highly doubted that. He had always deemed himself a pretty darn good teacher, but he wasn’t sure if there was anything he could teach this guy. Probably Sakurai would even screw up microwave food, somehow. “Just… you know. No improvising. As a first step, okay?”

He returned with his first-aid kit and gestured for Sakurai to show him his hand, or rather the injured finger. The cut was deep, but not dangerously so. It probably didn’t need any stitches and this alone was a surprise when it came to his student. “But we should call it a night. I’m not sure I could face more injuries. No idea if my insurance covers mutilated clients….” 

But Sakurai’s skin felt nice. Smooth and warm against his own. 

“That’s fine with me. I’m not sure if I can afford losing more blood. But I sure could do with a beer. What do you say? My treat? Unless you’re so fed up and can’t wait to complain to your girlfriend about this stupid student of yours who ruins your kitchen?”

This actually made Jun smile. “No, I… I don’t have a girlfriend.” He just had a roommate who he was sure was already tuning out his laments about this cute but incompetent student – but Sakurai sure as hell didn’t need to know that. “But yeah, I could use a beer or something. Let me just get things cleaned up around here.”

~*~

The bar Sakurai led him to was a rather small and cozy affair he had never been to before. It wasn’t far from the school, tucked away in one of the narrower side streets. The waitress was a middle-aged motherly type; very different from the places Shun chose for them to go drinking after a long hard day. Jun liked it instantly.

So Sakurai liked comfy bars. One more detail he knew about his student now.

What did Jun know so far anyway? One: Sakurai couldn’t cook to save his life. Two: He was handsome and took care of himself. Three: He had a somewhat bipolar fashion sense. One day, he was dressed like a retard, the other he turned up with clothes perfectly fitting his body and type. Four (actually one, but Jun didn’t want to be too shallow): He had a fit body. Like, really fit. Fit enough that Jun wanted to put him in tight-fitting clothes, if there had to be any. Five: He had money. He probably wasn’t just well off but really had money. Even the hideous clothes were brand-name stuff, he could afford almost daily tutoring and the car that had brought him wasn’t just brand new but also an Aston Martin. Six: He wasn’t the slowest driver, oh no, but Jun had felt safe on the passenger seat. Seven: Sakurai liked comfy bars.

Comfy bars with a variety of international beers that could easily compete with any of the bigger places in Roppongi, Jun was surprised to find. The menu apart from that was very simple but homely, and just out of habit from going out for drinks with Shun, he ordered some nuts with their beers. “Wow, I never would have guessed a place like this existed.”

“I actually discovered it through a friend who knows the owner. You wouldn’t guess it from his looks, but this guy has travelled literally everywhere. Places I would have to search for with a magnifying glass on a map – he’s been there. There’s some great South African beers you should definitely try,” Sakurai encouraged.

Jun didn’t even own a map. He used his smartphone if he was lost, and even then, he usually didn’t stumble across South African beers. Until now, he hadn’t even known they were worth trying.

“And here I’d put my money on Germany. Isn’t that the country you turn to when it comes to beer?”

He wouldn’t know. If he spent his money on liquor it usually was of a higher percentage. Or good wine that complemented his dishes…

“So, Sakurai-san, anything you’d recommend?” he inquired, before nibbling on a nut. Come to think of it, he was pretty tired, and froze when his stomach grumbled loudly. Heart beating, he waited for the ground to swallow him whole as Sakurai started laughing.

“And here I thought I ruined your appetite for the evening. Nothing as mouth-watering as burnt tomatoes with garlic, right? Would you like to order something? Their bar food is really delicious – and this way I wouldn’t have to pretend to NOT be hungry while we’re here. I just hate eating alone…”

Eight: Sakurai knew how to turn a highly uncomfortable situation around.

“Now, we couldn’t have that…” Jun bit down a comment on how they usually ate the meals they prepared in class, but that would have been food poisoning. So he just nodded in agreement, mentally calculating how much money he had left to spend for this month.

“Can I treat you to dinner? As an apology for keeping you so long… I bet you had better plans than seeing your kitchen burn, so I’m really grateful you found the time.”

Sakurai made it sound as if Jun was doing him a favour, not as if he was being paid for his time. Not in the red-light district kind of way, but still. Although Jun wasn’t too sure if he wouldn’t have done it for free, just to get to know his student a little bit better.

“And, to answer your question: I can only recommend the Darling Brew ‘Slow’. It’s a lager, but it’s really tasty. And it goes well with the steak they serve here. But you’re the chef, maybe you should advise on what to choose.”

Jun nodded. There was no mistaking he was the chef between the two of them, after all. “All right, fair enough. I’ll take the Darling Brew ‘Slow’, then, even though I can’t take you up on your offer. As hard a case as you are, Sakurai-san, it’s my job to see my kitchen burn, if push comes to shove. So I’ll pay for my own food, but thank you.” It would spoil his appetite, but he took another handful of nuts, just because he could feel his blood sugar drop already. “And I think some kushiyaki should work well with a lager.”

As long as it wasn’t Italian food – as much as he liked it, he had seen enough of it burnt over the last days to want something different. Not that they offered a lot of Italian food at a bar; what he could see on some of the other tables, though, looked quite good. Nice and lean, not too greasy.

“Kushiyaki it is,” Sakurai nodded in agreement.

Jun was relieved that his companion didn’t insist on taking the bill. He took it as a sign of respect. And he was grateful for the choice of location – Sakurai could have taken him somewhere where a drink cost more than his rent. So had he chosen this bar because he liked it or because he knew Jun could afford something on his own?

Sakurai must have sensed the shift in Jun’s thoughts for he quickly picked up a new topic. “So, Matsumoto-sensei, when did you decide to become a chef?”

Not why. When. Jun noticed the difference.

It was an easy enough question, though. “I guess I always liked to cook. For my family or my friends, and when I started working part-time at a restaurant in high school, there wasn’t any question that I would go to culinary school after graduation. It’s just what I’ve always been good at,” he smiled and took a large swig from the beer that had just been put in front of him.

Sakurai nodded thoughtfully. “So when you’re not moonlighting as an instructor for hopeless cases like me, do you have your own restaurant? I mean you’re a great teacher, but I’d be curious to actually taste something you cooked.”

Now that his student looked more at ease, it was Jun’s turn to become a little more thoughtful. “I don’t have my own restaurant, no,” he shook his head. “Not yet, anyway.” He had almost been at the point to make the first down-payment on a small place in Ueno back in early 2011, before the earthquake. Then his sister had needed help, and so Jun had postponed his dream in favour of his family. He didn’t regret it, but Sakurai didn’t need to know any of that. “But I can definitely cook something in class, so you know what to aim for,” he tried for a wicked little grin, a challenge if he wanted.

“I might take you up on that offer,” Sakurai smiled in return and, for a brief moment, Jun wasn’t sure if his class ‘pyromaniac’ wasn’t flirting. Maybe wishful thinking. Maybe he was also just accepting the change in topic.

But Jun liked the first option way better, especially as today was one of the better days when it came to Sakurai Sho’s wardrobe. The grey jeans fit him well and Jun was just a sucker for black V-necks – particularly when the other man could wear it.

“You should. I don’t mean to boast, but I am a pretty darn good cook. You should try my minestrone when it isn’t burnt.” Jun couldn’t catch himself from winking but Sakurai just laughed and, before he could do more than that, their food arrived. Once again, he was left in the dark.

At least he didn’t feel too uncomfortable for having winked; he didn’t get any vibes that it had changed anything between them. At least that. It hadn’t accomplished much, but it hadn’t ruined anything either. Baby steps, right? Sakurai was his student anyhow, so there was a strict no-touching policy he tried to keep for himself.

Before he could think any more about the matter, he turned to his food, skillfully maneuvering a bit of meat and vegetable off the skewer with his chop sticks. “Itadakimasu.”

“Itadakimasu,” the other man was digging in as well. And he couldn’t help but watch as Sakurai’s face turned to an expression of pure bliss. “This is good stuff!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Nine: Though not big on cooking, Sakurai seemed to be big on good food.

And it was good. Maybe a tiny bit too much seasoning for Jun’s liking, but he was a picky eater anyway. The sight of Sho eating sure made up for it – and made Jun wish to see this range of expressions on the other’s face when eating HIS food.

~*~

By the time he returned home, Jun wasn’t just in his best mood in a long time, no, he also knew a few more things about Sakurai Sho.

Ten: He really liked to laugh. Often at his own expense.

Eleven: He had an infectious laugh. A bit on the breathy side, and he continued speaking while laughing, eventually clapping his hands when he deemed something particularly funny. Jun had nearly always joined in, up to the point where his stomach hurt.

Twelve: He probably liked his student too much for his own good.

Well, he had known that last bit before, hadn’t he? And it had only got worse the more he had seen of him outside class. The more Sakurai had made him laugh and… yes, swoon a bit, probably, the harder he was crushing on the guy.

So there was a slight spring to his step when he got out his apartment keys and opened their front door.

Jun had decided to draw up a menu he could prepare with the students and in front of the students – or, rather, that one particular student. He was determined to see that expression of utter bliss and happiness on Sakurai’s face again – this time, when he was eating food that Jun had prepared! Since the theme of the class was Italian, he would stick to that. Maybe start with some bruschetta and reduced balsamic vinaigrette. Minestrone. Some deliciously intricate pasta…

Just as he wanted to open the kitchen door to get some of his recipe books, hand already reaching for the handle, he saw it.

“SHUN YOU LOUSY BASTARD!”

A sock. A SOCK. On the kitchen door. HIS kitchen – Shun only used the refrigerator to cool some beer and to put vodka in the freezer. And after one particularly heavy fallout… well, Jun had thought he had made it crystal clear that the kitchen was off limits for any ‘sportive’ activities.

Or course, his complaint had fallen on deaf ears – quite likely on purpose. He would have another tete-a-tete with his so-called friend. If only his sex live were more active. Then he could have his revenge on Shun’s clothes or… or find some other way to get back at him.

But no, nothing. He was having a dry spell while Shun was banging one chick after the other. Not fair.

Had he been just a tiny bit more cold-blooded, he would have ignored the sock and barged into his friend’s heavy make-out session with the lady of the night. But no, he wasn’t. And he hated himself for it. All the way to the bathroom to run himself a nice, hot bubble bath, then to his room to get a fresh change of clothes while the tub was being filled, then back to the bathroom – all this way, he hated himself for not just interrupting whatever Shun was doing to his counters and table and who knew what else.

He threw the lock, shed his clothes still smelling of burnt garlic, and with a sigh slipped into the steaming water to soak. His fucking roommate had some nerve – that son of a bitch!

For the moment, though, Jun decided to let his anger be.

This so wasn’t over… But not now. He was entitled to some down time, some time to relax. Not to mention that he needed it badly. He had had quite a stressful day and still got a lot on his plate for the ones to follow. So yeah, he wouldn’t be angry, wouldn’t complain, wouldn’t overthink for the next twenty minutes or so and just enjoy his bath.

Jun felt himself relax as the hot water washed the stress away, together with the stench Sakurai’s attempts at cooking had left.

Sho’s attempts. It was okay to call him Sho, at least in his thoughts, right? No one could hear him, no one was there to judge. So Sho it was. Sho with the kind smile and beautiful laugh. Sho who couldn’t cook to save his life, but knew how to light a room by just being in it. Ahhh… it was getting late, so he was allowed to bask in a little bit of pathos.

Quite naturally, his eyes fluttered closed, his head leaned back, as he allowed himself to daydream of Sho.

Jun already knew that the man’s hands felt soft and warm – and he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have those hands touch him. How Sho’s pouty, full lips would feel against his own. How Sho’s body would feel under Jun’s own fingers, soft skin over firm muscle. How Sho’s voice would say his name, whisper it in his ear. The thought alone was giving him goose bumps.

Jun’s hand didn’t even make a sound when he lowered it underneath the soapy surface. When his fingers found their way around his cock, it was all too easy to pretend it was Sho’s hands touching him just the right way, teasing and stroking and pumping.

A soft moan escaped him. “Sho…” Damn, it had been way too long…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Jun? You in there, man?”

“Fuck you!” Jun almost felt like crying when he let go of his cock. He was only half hard, and whose fault was it? This had been supposed to be his quality time, but no. Of course, you could always count on Shun to spoil the moment. It was high time for his own apartment. No more desecrating the kitchen, no more knocking at the door at the worst moment possible.

“Nah, thanks, had someone do that for me… so, uh, you taking much longer? We’d love to hit the shower.”

We. WE! They really needed to set up a few more rules. Or revise the old ones. “Not my problem. Piss off, I’m taking a bath.”

“C’mon man, be a good sport and let us in. Just a quick shower and you’ll have the bathroom all to yourself. No one’s looking, promised.”

It rarely happened that Jun’s temper got the better of him like this, but Shun was definitely pushing his luck. He had to be suicidal not to notice or care, considering they had known each other for most of their lives.

He got out of the tub, not even bothering to cover anything with a towel, and opened the door. And of course, there they were, Shun and a woman Jun neither knew nor cared to know. Both of them disheveled, lips still slightly swollen, hair mussed, clothes looking rather… provisional. It only made him angrier, even more frustrated.

“I FUCKING DON’T CARE. GO FUCK YOUSELF! OR FUCK HER SOME MORE! I’M BUSY.” And with that he slammed the door in their faces, ignoring the surprised looks.

He was panting with rage and adrenaline as he locked the door again. Then he trudged back to the tub to hopefully continue what he had started.

It was only when he leaned back against the headrest of the tub, eyes closed, that he noticed his whole body shaking and his face wet with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Jun in the classroom, sitting in his favourite place on the windowsill, and browsing through job offers with a highlighter in his hand.

He needed to clock more hours, he needed a third job – anything to get his own place. He liked Shun, he really did; Shun was like a brother to him. But he would probably be able to tolerate his… antics a lot better if they didn’t have to share an apartment.

After the bathroom incident last night, Jun had waited until his roommate had been asleep, then made his way to the kitchen and cleaned everything. The table, the countertops, the cupboards, the utensils, the pots, pans, plates, cutlery… everything. He hadn’t been able to sleep anyway.

What bothered him most, aside from bodily fluids on HIS kitchen counter and the constant lack of respect, was that Shun was fucking his way through their apartment while he himself wasn’t getting any. It just wasn’t fair.

Yes, he was picky. Yes, he didn’t sleep with just anybody. Yes, he sometimes simply lacked the time and/or muse to ‘go hunting’ as his roommate would call it. But it had been too long. Way too long, and his last ‘dates’ hadn’t been that spectacular either. The last guy had been good-looking but had suddenly turned to baby-speak – a major turn-off. The guy before that one had been sweating like a pig and giggled like mad, like, nonstop. And then there had been a guy who had been so nervous that they hadn’t even made it all the way up to their room in the love hotel.

Jun sure was no power bottom, as some liked to call it – but he sure appreciated when someone knew what he was doing, knew how to take a little control. Oh, his thoughts were drifting off…

Priority number one, get an additional job – a.k.a. more money. Number two, get an apartment of your own. Number three, get laid OR at least get the time to do the job yourself without your friend and his current bitch interrupting. Number four, save enough money to open that restaurant.

But he was getting ahead of himself. He had a class to teach – Italian cooking for five young, good-looking bourgeois who didn’t seem to know what to spend their shitloads of money on. It was cynical, but quite honestly, he wondered why they were in his class at all. Ninomiya didn’t seem interested in what he was trying to teach; Ohno wasn’t even completely there most of the time and rather daydreaming ahead; Aiba didn’t seem to want to follow any of his recipes; Ikuta kept being distracted by his classmates; and Sho… he better start calling the man Sakurai in his head again, lest he slip in class… Well, Sakurai was gorgeous but still incompetent in a kitchen, even after intense tutoring.

With a sigh, Jun slid off the windowsill, out of the warming rays of morning sunlight, turned on some light Italian music as background noise and checked that everything was there and in its place again.

“Good morning, sensei,” Aiba waved happily when he entered the room, followed by the others.

Their greetings were less energetic. Not everybody was a morning person, obviously – neither was Jun, for that matter, but he just made himself get up and be awake and sociable.

“Mornin’, sensei,” Ohno nodded and trudged to his seat. Same went for Toma.

Ninomiya just sneered at him. “Oh, you’re still here? Thought you gave up…”

And then there was Sho – Sakurai. Greeting him with a warm smile that allowed him to forget that dwarf’s comment. Even though he would veto that shirt, the cloud print was just… well… not quite to Jun’s liking.

“Good morning, class. Today, I will show you one of Italy’s most basic and yet most prominent dishes.” Basically, just to give Sho a fair chance. SAKURAI. “You will see how simple and yet delicious well-prepared and balanced spaghetti bolognese can taste.”

“Are you serious? You seriously make us pay to ‘learn’ how to cook spaghetti? Are you kidding me? I want my money back—OUTCH!” Jun suppressed a smirk as Ninomiya turned to his friend and rubbed his sides. That elbow had been well-deserved.

He knew it was basic. He knew probably everyone had cooked it once or twice at least. And everyone knew what it had to taste like – but Jun wouldn’t be Jun if he hadn’t prepared a little twist. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to see Sakurai succeed at least ONCE in the kitchen. Give him some confidence.

“Ninomiya-san, if you are an expert on that matter, why don’t you tell us what kind of ingredients you would add? And how you’d prepare the self-made spaghetti?”

“I like spaghetti. Sensei, looking forward to your instructions!” Aiba gave him the thumbs-up and was already getting out his notepad to take some notes. So was Sakurai, but theory had never been his problem.

Despite everything, Jun just had to chuckle at that. “See, someone’s enthusiastic about the perfect pasta. You’d do good to learn a bit from Aiba-san, everyone. Cooking’s just as much about looking forward to it and wanting to do it as it is about the process itself. And, of course, about enjoying the result of one’s hard work.”

At that, he got yet another derisive snort from Ninomiya, but he would have been more surprised if that hadn’t been the case.

“Like this has ever been hard work. Since you asked, Matsumoto-SENSEI, it’s spaghetti of course, a bit of salt, ground meat, herbs, tomatoes. Easy as pie. Oh, and if you wanna make the pasta yourself, it’s wheat flour, water and a dash of salt.” The guy’s sweet smile told all about him knowing it better than the teacher.

Jun meanwhile had noted down the ingredients his unwilling student had listed on the blackboard in neat handwriting, leaving deliberate spaces here and there for more. In very controlled motions, he put down the chalk and turned to his class, arms crossed in front of him. “I’m gonna show you today how to not just make pasta, but how to make the perfect Italian dish.”

“And I’m gonna make cheap and yummy pasta in ten minutes. Nothing new, I win, duh! You know what, SENSEI, I quit. Since you’re still here, I’ll be the one leaving. I want my hard-earned money back. Do you even know how much I paid to listen to your crap? You’re a fraud and a rip-off. Sayounara!”

Ninomiya’s condescending yet emotionless tone stung and all Jun could do was watch as the man was walking out on him. He wanted to yell at that snotty brat, but he reminded himself of his goal – new apartment. Probably not good insulting his students, no matter how much they deserved it.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be right back,” Sho’s voice cut through his fantasy of screaming at that pathetic excuse of a customer. His student looked deeply embarrassed just as well as angry as he excused himself and left the room to follow his ‘friend’. How the two got along… Jun didn’t know. He couldn’t imagine a single scenario where it made sense that these two were friends.

And could anyone please tell him how he was supposed to teach his class now? He felt like crying, out of sheer anger and frustration, but there were three pairs of eyes fixed on him, each equally dumbfounded.

“Ano… if this is any help… the rest of us think you’re doing great? I mean, Sho-kun’s still alive, no major injuries. That’s almost more than anyone could hope for,” Ikuta offered with a helpless shrug and unsure smile.

“Thank you,” Jun retaliated with a half-hearted smile. As much as he wanted to believe those words, Ninomiya’s insults still echoed loudly in his mind. He couldn’t just shake them off like that, especially since the guy was probably on his way to his boss’s office to complain about him and there was a realistic chance Jun would end up one job short instead of with more work. Not good. Not good at all. Fuck!

But he couldn’t let three – hopefully, four – students down just because one had mutinied. So he pulled himself together, clearing his throat and intentionally turning up the Italian music a bit. “So… are you still up for spaghetti bolognese? I promise they’ll be different from what you know AND you’ll take some useful tricks home from it.”

Jun was halfway through instructing how to spice up the oil when the doors to the classroom opened and not only Sakurai returned but also a prissy looking Ninomiya. So much for a surprise; he truly hadn’t expected to see that asshole ever again.

Sho gave the troublemaker a shove, and with a sigh, his (former?) student stepped forward and attempted a bow. “Matsumoto-sensei-I’m-sorry-for-my-behavior-earlier-please-accept-my-apology-you-are-a-great-teacher-and-I-overstepped-my-boundaries.” 

You could tell that he was fighting hard not to cross his arms just as well as to not look back to Sho, who had taken his place behind the kitchen counter – but the sight of that ass bowing… Still, Jun wasn’t sure if he was happy and relieved to not lose a student or unnerved to have that idiot back in class. His patience was running short, especially after last night.

“I’ll try to remember to teach you something you don’t know yet,” Jun tried to make amends as a way of an ‘apology accepted’. It was a challenge, and he usually liked that, didn’t he? Just not when he hadn’t slept and was on edge already…

When all he got from Ninomiya was a rolling of eyes at that, he almost regretted having said anything. Well, at least the guy was keeping quiet.

“All right. So the remaining ingredients are on the blackboard, gentlemen,” he turned to Sho—SAKURAI! “Maybe one of the others could quickly explain what we’ve done so far, then we can dive right into the preparation of bolognese sauce.” He was finding his way back into the lesson.

Sh—Sakurai looked a little nervous.

Surprisingly, they made it through class without any more complaints from the dwarf – although Sakurai made sure of that. Whatever he might have said outside of the room was doing its magic. They also made it through the day without any near-explosion on mad scientist Aiba’s side – although he did NOT stick to Jun’s recipe and his spaghetti tasted funny. Also, Ohno did not forget half the meal because of daydreaming, Toma did not spill half his sauce due to giggle fits and, the most astonishing part, Sakurai did not spill his meal. Seriously, Jun couldn’t believe it, but he found himself standing in front of a plate with non-suspicious looking pasta.

Sho was beaming with pride, grinning from one ear to the other, and Jun made sure to memorize that look, along with the different expressions of highly focused concentration he had seen earlier.

But he was nervous and a little reluctant to taste it. What if it tasted bad and he had to disappoint Sho? He didn’t want the look on the other man’s face to change to crestfallen. Maybe he would give up after all and he would never see him again. Or, worse, what if it actually tasted decent? Would that mean the end of their tutoring sessions?

Oh, get a grip, Matsumoto! This was a student and Jun was sure he expected nothing other than truthful judgement from him. That’s what he was a cooking instructor for, right? It had been an easy enough dish. And Jun would truly be happy for Sho if he had actually succeeded.

So he tore his eyes from his student’s face and grabbed a clean fork to taste the pasta. Jun took his time, slowly rolling some noodles onto the fork, dipping them into the sauce and spearing a bit of meat. But now or never, right?

“So?” Sho asked almost instantly when the tip of the fork vanished in Jun’s mouth. It tasted… good. It actually tasted good, not burnt, not too salty. Sho could have used a tad more oregano and the spaghetti were slightly overcooked. But it tasted good.

It tasted good and Jun panicked that this would be the last he saw of Sho outside of their regular class.

~*~

He shouldn’t have been too hard on Sakurai. Yes, he was back to calling Sho Sakurai as he was slowly getting less and less professional about the whole situation.

As he was stacking chairs and putting the day’s leftover ingredients into storage, the day’s events replayed in his mind over and over. He was fucked, big time.

The situation just seemed to be slipping through his fingers and he could only watch. Like it wasn’t his brain anymore making the decisions. If there was anything he was proud of in his life, it was his professionalism, his uncompromising work ethic. And now his libido was meddling and muddling. Just perfect!

He should call Sakurai, tell him he was sorry for judging his pasta so harshly when he had even found kinder words for Aiba’s experiment.

But that would be making a mountain of a molehill, wouldn’t it? He could just tell him during their next tutoring session; that was what it had all been about, after all. More one-on-one tutoring. So he probably got his wish and still he felt guilty for it.

Jun was halfway on his way to his cellphone when he heard a knock on the classroom door.

It was Sh—Sakurai, wearing an expression that was still new to Jun and which he couldn’t quite place. His student had remained rather quiet for the rest of class but even a blind person would have been able to see that Sakurai hadn’t been too happy about the criticism he had received. Quite rightly so.

Jun tried to ignore another pang of guilt and attempted a smile instead. He was such a coward, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to apologize now that the other was standing right before him. “Sakurai-san, did you forget something?”

“We both know the pasta was good. Probably not restaurant worthy, but it sure wasn’t the mess you made it appear to be.” Sakurai didn’t sound angry but… firm. Determined. It was doing things to Jun it shouldn’t, and here he had been thinking about professionalism.

“It WAS a bit bland… but you’re right, it also was one of your better works. You’re on the right track Sakurai-san.” Oh, he should just apologize, for crying out loud. It would make things easier, a lot, but he was too scared to lose face.

Sakurai made a step forward and Jun thought, just for a split-second, that he would get punched. His student seemed pretty upset, worked up, although such a reaction would be a little extreme, even for harsh criticism. What was wrong with him?

But Sakurai’s words caught him off guard, nonetheless. “And here I was trying to impress you…”

Jun blinked. And then had to blink at Sho again before blurting out, “You wanted to impress me?” He wanted to ask why, but was able to stop himself just in time not to voice the thought. Anyone could see Sakurai Sho was a diligent student, even if cooking would never come naturally to him. Of course he wanted to impress his teachers.

Great, now Jun was feeling even guiltier about his over-the-top criticism from earlier. “Listen, Sakurai-san, I…” He couldn’t apologize, dammit. The words just wouldn’t come out. “I am impressed with your progress. So keep it up,” he attempted an encouraging smile.

“I had a good teacher. Look, I might be overstepping my boundaries here but…”

Jun never got to hear the end of the sentence but he had a pretty good idea what Sho was trying to tell him there. His student moved into his personal space and pulled him close for a surprising kiss. Surprising, yes, unexpected, oh, yes, but most welcome. Hell yes!

It took Jun a few moments to react, but his hands eventually found their way to Sho’s hair, gently tugging at it. This was highly unprofessional, the room wasn’t locked and his boss would probably kill him… but he would worry about all of that later. This was all about priorities and he had way more important things at hand, Quite literally.

Sho’s lips brushing against his were even softer than Jun could ever have expected. He could probably keep kissing them forever, he thought. The way Sho’s teeth were lightly scraping along Jun’s lips, how he was nibbling on his lower lip for just a moment before releasing it again. It was electrifying.

Sho’s hands were trembling slightly, but were moving with unabashed certainty to the small of Jun’s back as soon as he was responding to the kiss, pulling him closer. Jun’s hands were trembling just as badly and he was probably ruining Sho’s hair touching greedily, needing to feel the warm skin he had fantasized so much about underneath them.

When they came up for air, Jun found himself afraid to open his eyes again. He did nonetheless; he knew he had to. He was met with another sight he would be sure to commit to memory: Sho, hair disheveled, lips already slightly swollen and eyes darker than he remembered. Shun could knock on his door all he wanted, there was nothing keeping him from getting off with this on his mind.

But he wasn’t alone in his room, nor in his bathtub. No, he was here, in his classroom, with Sho standing right in front of him. This was so much better! It beat rubbing one out any time.

“…?”

“Sorry, what?” He blinked a few times and tried to concentrate on what Sho was saying. Sho; it so was okay to call him Sho now.

“I said, so I don’t have to fear disciplinary action?” He could hear him chuckle, but the sound was quickly muted by another heated kiss. Sho might be lacking in cooking skills, but the man sure knew how to kiss.

And this time, Jun got a little more daring. This wasn’t a dream or a fantasy, and Sho had even initiated all of this. So it was okay to lean into the kiss some more, to draw the other man as close as possible, feeling his body flush against his own. Only their clothes separating them now – and if Jun had his way, the ugly cloud-print shirt would be gone sooner rather than later.

He liked Sho’s taste, too. The taste of his lips and mouth; still a hint of the pasta, mixed with mint and just a faint trace of smoke, as well as something Jun couldn’t place and decided had to be just Sho.

The second time they came up for air, he looked at Sho, who met his gaze head on, a blissful smile probably lighting up both their faces. God, the man was sexy like this, beyond anything Jun could have imagined so!

“I…”

“Later!”

Sho could ruin his pans any day if this was what he got in return. Maybe not his newest limited editio...

He got caught up in another kiss but this time Sho quickly turned from ravishing his lips, tongue, mouth to exploring Jun’s jawline, neck, collarbone. Oh god, he could feel his knees go weak when his student started sucking on his sensitive skin, obviously trying to leave a mark.

Also, Sho started to shift them, slowly moving backwards and slightly turning. Jun had no idea where they were going but it gave him the opportunity to untuck that hideous shirt and slip his fingers under the fabric.

“I should…” His breath caught as Sho was nuzzling a particularly sensitive spot on his neck – and started sucking there as soon as he noticed. It was driving Jun crazy already and they had just begun. Still, he needed to get the words out. Concentrate, Matsumoto! “I should close… close the door,” he breathed, his hands already busy unbuttoning Sho’s shirt.

“Yeah, you should,” the other man mumbled against his skin, seemingly without any intention to stop what he was doing. Jun would have to wear a scarf tomorrow. But… oh, right there. God, it really had been way too long if TOUCH alone made him come undone like that. What had he been thinking? Couldn’t be that important…

He hadn’t been mistaken. Sho DID take care of himself. Jun was pleased as his fingers traced the lines of hard muscle under smooth skin, slowly making their way up. He was saving south for later, although the press of Sho against his thigh felt promising.

“Oh..!” A shiver went down his spine as he felt the other bite his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt. Usually, he was picky when it came to his clothes. Hell, he was very particular when it came to being TOUCHED, but this felt good.

They finally bumped against something. Jun could feel the cool bricks of one of the island units against his back, but not for long, as Sho quickly hoisted him up and slowly began undoing the buttons of Jun’s shirt.

“Too much fabric.”

No explanation needed, but Jun couldn’t agree more as he was already sliding the cloud-print off Sho’s well-defined shoulders. He couldn’t help a feeling of having hit the jackpot here – the guy definitely worked out on a regular basis, and at least up to this moment he had been pushing all the right buttons with him.

But the thought was lost somewhere in his appreciation for Sho’s body, his hands and fingers greedily exploring the expanse of exposed skin. He wanted to leave a mark of his own on that perfect skin, wanted to give Sho something to remember him for fear things would be different again tomorrow, his nails digging into it harder than needed.

He let the other man tug off his shirt and didn’t even care where it landed on the floor. There had to be spills from class, but Jun’s mind was so filled with Sho that he couldn’t care less. He needed to taste the man again, his hands going to Sho’s face to direct it upwards, their lips crushing together yet again, hungrily.

“Ano… sumimasen…”

He realized there was a third voice from the door, one he didn’t recognize, and Jun almost pushed Sho off of him, panicky.

Standing in the open door was an elderly man in blue coveralls and a mop in his hand.

Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK. The door! He should have locked it. Oh fuck. He was so fucked. What if his boss… oh FUCK. Jun quickly dove for his shirt and tried to cover himself. It was hard to tell if he was lucky that they hadn’t got too far or if he should rather be complaining about it. Oh, fuck his life; why was it always him?!

Sho said something that sounded like an apology as well as something along the lines of “more time to clean up”.

Thank god Jun didn’t need to do any of the talking, he wasn’t sure if he could do it right now. He registered the door closing while he slipped into his shirt, already filling out forms for job applications in his mind, when he heard Sho laugh.

A bit nervous, but it was a decent laugh. “We SHOULD have locked that door. God, how embarrassing…” Of course, Sho would already be completely dressed, every single button of that ugly shirt in perfect place. If it weren’t for his flushed complexion or the obvious bulge in his jeans… you wouldn’t be able to tell what they had been up to.

To Jun, it was reassuring that there were still signs. There probably was one right at his neck; he just couldn’t see it. But it was telling loud and clear of what they had been up to just a minute earlier. Sho wanted him just as much as he wanted that gorgeous man…

But what had just happened proved to Jun once more that mixing work and private interests could be dangerous. What if the cleaning staff talked among themselves? What if somehow word about them got out? What if his boss heard about this and rightfully assumed Jun’s integrity compromised? Jun would lose his job and his reputation. So he better got his act together again, even if he felt like continuing, seeing through what they had started. But he would regret it in the long run, he knew. They would just have to figure out something else.

“I… We should call it a day. I’m sure you have appointments to get back to, and I should go, too. It’s been a long day,” he went for a neutral, professional tone. He was still the teacher and Sho the student, after all. When he hurried to get his bag, it felt like he was fleeing – maybe he was.

“Are you still up for tutoring?” He knew the look he was giving Sho was anything but professional at this moment.

The other man just nodded. “Tomorrow. After work.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jun had taken his sweet time to get home. There were things to discuss and he really wasn’t keen on doing so. They had been friends since… forever. But Jun realized that things couldn’t go on like they were now if he intended to stay friends with Shun. Not in the long run. Certainly not in the long run.

Shun hadn’t been home, so he had made good use of the time – he had taken a shower, got dressed, prepared bruschetta he knew his friend liked. Everything was easier with bruschetta. And then he waited…

And waited.

And waited, busying himself with cleaning up the kitchen, then deciding to quickly whip up some dolce from what he found in the fridge – If Shun didn’t want any, he was sure Sho would like to try his homemade zabaione.

By the time Shun returned home, Jun had made sure to store half of the stuff in airtight containers to bring to their tutoring session tomorrow before going over his schedule and pondering what to wear. He had also eaten some of the bruschetta already.

Then he heard their apartment door open and went to greet his roommate.

His slightly buzzed roommate.

“Jun, my man! Boy, you missed out, man. Best party EVER. Well, warm up, rather... Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

Maybe a bit beyond buzzed.

“You didn’t call.” He knew. He had checked his phone. Repeatedly. Not least of all as he had seriously considered sending Sho a text.

“I didn’t? No, wait, I wrote an email, wait...” Shun started searching his jeans and pulled out his phone. “…There. ‘Jun, move your lazy sorry unfucked ass over...’ Oh wait. Forgot to press send, my fault.”

“Shun, we need to talk.”

“What, now?” Shun perked up, looking at Jun quizzically.

Jun just nodded and nervously pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger. This was big; maybe they shouldn’t discuss things when his roommate was in no condition to talk seriously. But no, this was the time and the place – he wouldn’t tolerate the current state of things any longer.

Shun must have sensed something, for he straightened up and looked a lot more sober than just a second ago. “’Bout what? If it’s about the little tantrum you threw last night – water under the bridge, man.” Jun assumed that was one of Shun’s best qualities: he rarely took things personal, never held a grudge and was quick to forgive and forget.

But all he said was, “I made bruschetta if you want any.” Then he turned to go to the kitchen, his turf, without waiting for his friend.

“That bad, huh?” Shun followed him, of course he did. He knew something was up, even in his drunk state, and had always been on the curious side anyway.

He took a seat at their tiny kitchen table while Jun was playing for time by pouring them both a glass of wine. Shun had probably had more than enough, but Jun refused to be the only one to make it through this conversation sober. He placed the glass in front of Shun and took the seat opposite his friend. “So, about last night...” he started. And stopped, nervous. How was he supposed to put this? He had had enough time to practice his speech but the words were gone now.

“What about last night?” Shun looked uncomfortable, preparing himself for what was to come.

“...You’re my best friend.”

“So are you.” His friend’s brow furrowed as he took a large gulp from the wine in front of him. “Jun, you’re making me nervous. Spill it already.”

Jun’s hands were playing with the stem of his glass, spinning it between them. “And I want us to remain friends. But... but, I feel like this whole living arrangement is working against us.” So it was out. Finally.

Although the look he was getting for it now told him it wasn’t. “How is it working against us? We’re both saving money. We get to hang out a lot. We’re young and wild, having fun, right?” There was a bit of a stubborn edge to Shun’s voice now.

“Okay, how much did you have to drink already? Can I have an honest and open talk with you or not?” Jun sighed. He was concerned he would never be able to safely use his kitchen again. Shun would just pigheadedly continue with things as they were now if he couldn’t make it clear enough what he wanted and why he was having this talk. But he also knew this talk was no use if his friend wasn’t up for it.

“A few beers,” Shun started ticking off his fingers, thinking out loud, “Some shots… oh, and a cocktail with one of the girls there. And now the wine.”

The sad truth was that Jun knew exactly he would be out cold with that much alcohol in him – or close to it anyway. But he also knew exactly that Shun had a much higher tolerance than he did by virtue of height and build alone. And if one assumed it was over the course of a whole evening, it wasn’t that much after all.

He took a slow, long swig of his wine while he thought about how to proceed. “All right, so I’ll treat you as mentally fit for this discussion,” he eventually nodded.

“So, you gonna tell me what this discussion ‘bout us being best friends is all about? Is this about you not getting any?”

“No. Yes. Partly. In a way,” Jun admitted and took another gulp of wine.

“Look, man... I’m sorry if I interrupted something yesterday. I’m all for some one-on-one, no judging from my side. Next time, no interrupting on my part, promised. Jerk off as much as you want. Invite someone over if your hands get sore...”

Jun knew Shun meant well, but he was missing the point. Besides, he didn’t feel too comfortable discussing masturbation with Shun. Or anyone, for that matter.

“That’s not it. Well, it is, but not entirely. I... I just think we need more space. I love having you around but... you know. Sometimes we’re stumbling over each other’s feet and it shouldn’t be that way, don’t you think?”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. This is about my ‘desecrating’ your kitchen and it’s about your being gay and picky. There, I said it so you don’t have to,” Shun called him out. “I don’t have any problems with new rules or you needing your own place. I get it, man, okay? What I have a problem with is you wanting to spare my feelings after you’ve known me most of your life already. I know what you can be like, Jun, and there’s no hard feelings, but you gotta tell me stuff, man. Not make it all out with yourself and then give me the nice version of it, if at all.”

First, Jun was irritated, then he felt caught, then he actually had to blink back tears.

“This has absolutely nothing to do with me being gay. And yes, I WAS pretty pissed off when you decided to bang that chick on the kitchen counter. You know how I feel about my kitchen... But it’s not just that. I don’t care how many bimbos you bang but... You constantly overstepped boundaries over those last days and weeks and... And I’m 29 and still share an apartment, I will probably lose my job and I don’t seem to get anything right lately...” And with one gulp his wine was gone, just to keep himself from talking.

Shun topped up his glass again almost immediately. Then his roommate and best friend moved his chair over to Jun’s side. “That doesn’t sound like you. What happened? And... I’m sorry if I was overstepping boundaries. I’ll try to respect your right to this apartment better.”

Jun kept staring at the wine glass in front of him. Moving into a shared apartment had been an experiment for the both of them, and he was grateful to Shun that his friend had agreed to all of it. But he also knew this wasn’t how he had imagined his life to be at this age.

Just when everything had seemed to finally come together, he had had to risk his job and any job he might have in future by some stupid mistake. Not that it had felt wrong to kiss Sho, but in doing so at school and getting caught he didn’t deserve anything less than being kicked out. He still couldn’t afford that place just for himself, but at least his friend seemed to be willing to make amends. And… his balls just hurt.

“Jun, what happened? Don’t make me ask again; I won’t.”

“I...” It was complicated. It was and it wasn’t. It was embarrassing. Jun always took pride in his integrity, his discipline and self-control and none of these qualities applied to today’s class. What made it worse: He had never been one who admitted to a fault easily (if he didn’t have to). So naturally, he hesitated to confess to his friend. Rather drank again.

But this was Shun. And Jun kind of WANTED to tell someone, let alone to get a second opinion. Some kind of advice.

“Remember that cute guy?”

Shun just nodded and refilled both their now empty glasses.

“I kinda made out with him after class but we got caught. And I think I’m gonna get fired...”His voice had gone awfully quiet and monotonous. Saying those things out loud made them only more real. His only hope was that he would get a chance to explain himself to his superiors and be able to avoid the worst of the consequences. Up to that point, he had always been a reliable and able teacher at the school, hadn’t he?

But Shun’s voice, somewhere between concerned and amused, brought him back to the present. “Whoa. Whoa whoa. Okay. So how did I miss the part in between you pining after a cute guy you didn’t even know was gay, and the two of you making out?”

“Like there’s much time in between the two for you,” Jun shot back darkly. Of course Shun had to pick the first and ignore the second part of what he had just told him. “Besides, you were busy.”

“All right. Point taken.” Shun still sounded rather amused. “But I know you usually take your time getting to know people you fall for. It’s not just a quick fuck we’re talking about in your case, buddy.” And with that, he helped himself to some bruschetta on toast. “So who is he? How far did you get before someone caught you? Are you gonna see him again?”

“I don’t kiss and tell...”

Shun was giving him a look that said it all.

“Okay okay. I know him from class; he’s the hopeless case. He knows his notes by heart but burns everything just near the stove. He’s really good looking, as in REALLY good looking. Even horrible print shirts or granny vests can’t change that but I’m not sure he knows. He doesn’t act like he knows... Anyway. He’s nice, funny and smart. I really like him but that makes it worse because I fucked it up.” Unable to face the shame any longer, Jun buried his head in his hands. His heart had sped up a notch while talking about Sho, his stomach felt fuzzy, but that could also be attributed to his nerves.

“Why did you fuck up? As long as he didn’t scream ‘No, don’t touch me’... MatsuJun, I don’t see the problem...”

Jun shook his head behind his hands, then thought better of it and instead took another quick gulp of wine. “Of course you wouldn’t see the problem. I never mix work and private things, which is why I happen to be good at my job. Usually. But the guy’s a student…”

“So?” Shun shrugged. “Make out somewhere else and don’t let your stupid asshole boss catch you. I’m pretty sure they won’t fire you just for one minor slip-up. You didn’t even burn any of the furniture or something, just had a little private time in your classroom… And if the guy wants to blackmail you for liking him, then get him removed from class. Easy.”

“Sho doesn’t seem the type... Nah, he wouldn’t. I hope he wouldn’t do something like that.” Why hadn’t he even thought of that. God, what if Sho really...? No, it didn’t make any sense.

“I’m not saying he’s going to. Geez, relax, will you. He’s got money if he can afford your tutoring on a regular basis, so chillax, my man. Sorry I said something.”

The bruschetta was almost gone and so was the wine. But it actually helped ease the tongue – and talking to Shun helped to get a clear(er) head.

“But, and please allow me this footnote, kudos. Didn’t think you had it in you, old romantic that you are.”

~*~

When Jun walked into the classroom for tutoring the next evening, he felt relieved. Neither had he got a call nor had the secretary responsible for room assignments mentioned anything about any consequences there might be from last night. There was no mail for him, either. No pink slips, no requests for him to resign of his own. So he did allow himself to be cautiously optimistic.

He stored the homemade zabaione in the fridge, checked on the ingredients for the day and got out a clean apron, when he could hear Sho arrive. A bit early, but who was to blame the guy? Jun had arrived at school extra early, and even before that had taken extra care at home, his weakness for accessorizing getting the better of him. Even if he had sworn himself that he would be nothing but professional, he had wanted to look good for Sho; and a thin silver necklace with a small pendant and his favourite ring wouldn’t get in the way of anybody’s cooking…

“Good evening, sensei,” Sho beamed at him, almost melting away Jun’s resolve when he came close. Oh the temptation. He even wore something decent today, another V-neck, deep red this time, slightly washed out Jeans, sneakers. Obviously aiming for casual, but damn, he looked good.

“Good evening, Sakurai-san,” he smiled back, stopping himself from taking one of his signature poses he retreated to when he tried to look cool. Concentrate, Matsumoto, concentrate!

“Why don’t you just call me Sho?” First-name basis. Decent clothes and first-name basis. Fit guy in decent clothes and they were on first name basis!

“Sho-kun,” he nodded and gestured to one of the island units. “Since you did fairly well in class yesterday, I think we can move forward a little, try something new. Today, we’re making cozze alla marinara – mussels.”

The look Sho was giving him was a bit unsure; of course, decently prepared seafood was definitely a step up from pasta sauce, Jun knew. But he was confident his student would manage – with his help, of course. That’s what they were both here for, right?

“Don’t worry, I’m here to help.” It took effort not to let his smile take over his whole face. Jun knew how stupid he looked when he did that. “And if the results prove a decent dinner, I even brought dessert, since you said you wanted to taste my cooking.” Maybe that was incentive enough for both of them to concentrate on preparing the meal instead of on each other – for his part, Jun was highly aware of the other man. “So, shall we get to it?”

“Un… I guess I’ll have to pay extra close attention. Mussels are one of my favorite dishes, to be quite honest.”

Jackpot! He couldn’t have planned this any better if he had known.

“Once… oh, this is a bit embarrassing. Once, on holiday in France with my family, I ordered several dishes with mussels while my father wasn’t paying attention. I think I was about four? Because I really like everything seafood, mussels in particular, and I wanted to try them with all kinds of different sauces. Of course, Sensei’s dolce is also quite an incentive.” Sho laughed as he put on his apron and waited for more instructions.

“As much as I like being called ‘sensei’ – if I’m to call you Sho-kun, you can call me Jun. It’s probably only fair,” he noted while his gaze settled on Sho’s hands deftly knotting the bands of fabric in the small of his back. Then Jun tore his eyes away forcefully, “But, anyway, did you get to try all the different dishes? How is France in general? I’ve never been.”

“It’s beautiful. And the food is amazing,” the man’s voice took on a wistful note, before he added hastily, “Italy, too, by the way.”

So Sho had been to Europe, which didn’t really surprise Jun. But he still put it into his little mental stash of facts about Sakurai Sho. “I studied in Milan for some months,” he nodded absentmindedly while noting down the first handful of ingredients on the blackboard, “but never made it to France. I love French cuisine, though… First step, wash the mussels, like so… If you like, why don’t you tell me more?”

“Depends on what you’d like to hear?” Sho started washing the mussels as Jun had instructed. Clean them from any dirt, get rid of the broken or open ones.

“How ‘bout everything?” he smirked, already prepping the garlic and parsley on the cutting board, ready for the next steps.

“Then I hope you’ve got time on your hands, Jun-kun.” Jun decided that his name sounded better coming from these lips. How clichéd.

“I’m sure I can make some. But you can start with your most vivid memory? Apart from ordering four dishes at once.” Somehow, it wasn’t too difficult to picture young Sho, too little to properly sit at the table, delving into four bowls of differently flavoured mussels. Maybe he had already had that look he now displayed whenever he ate something he really liked?

So Sho told him, about the ocean, how they had eaten a dish called socca in the historic centre of Nice. How Sho had tried to speak French and convinced himself that everyone thought him a native, how he was probably wrong in assuming that; about drinking cassis under planes and about eating grilled steaks. How nobody spoke English and nobody had tried, and how it was still okay. Jun could have listened for ages.

He asked Jun about his time in Milan, wanted to know everything from his long hours in the kitchen to his apartment, the people he had met – it made Jun feel like a real globetrotter, even though that had been his only time in Europe. And it hadn’t been all that glorious. He had only been able to do it because it had been an exchange program his culinary school did on a regular basis, with a lot of things already funded by the program. But he had had a good time, had learned a lot, had even picked up a little bit of Italian…

“You know,” Sho started when he put the mussels into the reduced stock to soak up all the Mediterranean flavour, and when they were standing just a bit closer than they would need to, “I know there’s still loads of room for improvement, but I never thought I’d make it this far when Nino signed me up for the class. You’re a good teacher.”

“Well, you’re a very patient student, but thank you.” Jun hadn’t anticipated Sho to last so long, not after the first burning pan.

He just wanted to ask who that Nino person was when it hit him. “Wait, by Nino you mean Ninomiya-san? He was the one who signed you up?” That little evil dwarf who made his life a living hell for a handful of hours once a week.

Stirring the mussels and stock a little in anticipation, Sho nodded. “Yeah, he thought it was funny to send in the one guy who could burn water. Well, at least he had the guts to sign up himself, too. He said it’s because he wants to see me fail first-hand, but I’d like to believe that he’s really a decent – if shrewd – guy. He even cancelled all our usual meet-ups so I wouldn’t have to feel bad for getting tutored by you… Or at least that’s what I think why he did it.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Jun blurted. It just slipped out, and the very moment he had said those words he wanted to take them back. As much of a pain in the ass as Ninomiya was and as badly as the guy’s words had hurt, it wasn't Jun’s place to say anything to Sho.

Next to him, he could see the other man take a deep breath. “He’s rooting for us, you know,” came the quiet admission – almost quiet enough that Jun thought he had misheard. “Yesterday, when I went after him, he even… okay, I don’t know how to put this. Actually, I was ready to rip his head off for… you know. He dared me to ask you out. Well, ask you out again, but you might have figured I’m not very good at this.”

Jun just nodded, puzzled as to what to say, what to ask, or how to react. “Uh-huh…”

“Well, I tried, but you didn’t seem to have noticed, so…” Sho shrugged. “I really was about to ask you out again, either that or Nino would have turned his bitching up a notch… but then you complained about my pasta...”

Jun wanted to protest, but knew it had been unfair of him. So instead he just nodded and decided to rather concentrate on Sho’s cooking. It actually smelled good. The only thing left now was to wait for the right moment; too early and the mussels weren’t done yet, too late and they would be overcooked and as tough and chewy as leather. “Why don’t you taste the mussels and I’ll set the table?”

“Forget the table, we should eat it here...”

As Jun slowly raised his eyebrow and cast him a skeptical look, Sho quickly added, “Unless you do mind? I, um, I somehow thought I’d eat my first decent dinner on the kitchen island where I prepared it.”

So the island it was.

Jun handed Sho a fork and poured both of them a glass of wine while his student tasted the first mussel. He knew it had been worth the wait when he watched Sho’s expression go from surprised to bliss to pride – and stopped thinking and instead leaned forward to steal a kiss. He couldn’t help himself; the expression on the other man’s face was just too priceless, too fucking kissable…

The taste of the mussel, the white wine stock, the Mediterranean seasoning, still lingered on Sho’s lips. They were just as warm and soft as he remembered them, slowly gliding his tongue across them. As a matter of fact, Jun had just planned on a quick kiss to show his student just how proud he was of him. But Sho’s lips parted and their tongues started a slow yet hungry rhythm with and around each other, exploring each other’s taste again, coaxing, fighting, playing.

When he noticed the wine glass still in his one hand and remembered the finished food, which would be such a waste if they didn’t eat it now, while it was still hot and freshly prepared. So – very reluctantly – he retreated, broke the kiss again and, just to be on the safe side, put down the glass.

He met Sho’s gaze, their faces mere inches apart. “I swore to myself I wouldn’t act this unprofessional again,” he whispered. “Guess you’re just too persuasive a student.” A small giggle escaped his lips.

For a moment, they were just standing there, looking at each other, before Sho finally moved away. Jun wanted him to say something – anything – and almost feared he had acted too rashly. But no, when he saw what Sho was up to, a nervous little flutter settled in his chest. His student went to the door and, resolutely, locked it.

But he didn’t come back, at least not right away, but leaned against the shut door instead. “You know, this is a bit of a catch 22 for me. I’m all for unprofessionalism right now. All class long, if I may be so blunt... but I never cooked anything that tasted so good before. You haven’t even tried it yet.”

“I see your point...” Jun almost sighed in relief. Usually, catch 22 wasn’t a good way to start a sentence. “But...” A sly smirk was spreading on his face and he slowly picked up the empty mussel shell Sho had left on the island. “But who said you couldn’t have both?”

Of course he had to – wanted to! – try Sho’s cooking. So with his free hand, he fished for the first mussel he could reach and used the empty shell to tear the soft flesh out and put it in his mouth. His eyes never wavered from Sho’s as he was chewing, letting the full flavour of it unfold. “Congratulations.” His voice was husky with the knowledge that the other man wanted him, too. That no one could catch them. That the lesson was practically over and they could indulge in one another. It made his pulse speed up and his skin prickle and yearn for Sho’s touch.

He put away the empty shells and started licking his fingers, wet with the stock, a little oily. Even if he hadn’t looked, he could feel Sho’s eyes on him, dark, watching his every move. Coming back to the kitchen unit, to him. Taking his other hand to lick Jun’s fingers – slowly, meticulously, one after the other. Jun couldn’t do anything but watch as one after the other disappeared behind these incredible lips, couldn't help but wet his own.

“So I take you like it?” Sho smirked as he let go of the last finger with a wet pop.

“Might need another round,” Jun breathed, aiming for a steadier, more seductive tone but succeeding only halfway. “Just to make sure.”

He watched Sho turn back to the pot, fishing for a mussel he carefully extracted from its shell. And then… nothing. He turned back, but that was it and Jun didn’t quite get what the other was trying or aiming at.

“Didn’t you say you wanted another round? All you need to do is come and get it….” If anything, Sho’s eyes seemed to turn even darker.

Just for the space of a blink, Jun hesitated, not sure whether he understood this right. His heart was hammering in his chest, his throat feeling dry. This was… He was already sure that he would never be able to eat mussels innocently again – and they hadn’t really done anything… yet, he caught himself hoping. He bit his lip to calm his fluttering nerves a bit, then just went for it.

More slurping than biting down on the cooked flesh of the mussel, their eyes met, and Jun couldn’t suppress a small grin of triumph while he was slowly chewing. Then he swallowed.

When Sho wanted to pull back his hand, Jun’s was at his wrist. Holding it steady. Holding it in place to return the favour. He took the empty shell from the other man’s fingers and softly pulled Sho’s hand up until his fingertips were touching Jun’s lips.

Gently, he sucked the other’s index finger in, gently tracing it with his tongue, all the while keeping eye contact with his student. He would have missed out if he hadn’t watched, missed Sho’s eyes first widen, then darken, his cheeks flushing and that talented tongue of his wetting his lips again and again. Obviously, he wasn’t the only one with a vivid imagination.

Once he no longer tasted oil, mussels and herbs on Sho’s finger, he languidly let it slip from his lips but didn’t just move on to the next – not after what he had seen on Sho’s face. Instead, he insistently sucked it back in, together with Sho’s middle finger, deliberately scratching his teeth over the thin skin.

A small, almost inaudible gasp left Sho’s lips, and if Jun hadn’t watched, he probably wouldn’t have caught it. The way they were, though, their eyes locked, it was only driving him further. And even though everything inside him was screaming to speed up, he willed himself to slow down even further. To concentrate on the moment until it became unbearable.

When he was finished with Sho’s hand, there was a pang of regret when he let it go, and he had to swallow hard.

It didn’t take long – Sho wouldn’t give him more than a second’s pause before stepping even closer. His lips and tongue had quickly replaced his fingers again. No need to complain – Sho definitely knew what he was doing.

Jun could feel the man’s hand find its way into his hair but he didn’t complain about oily fingers like he usually would have. All he wanted to do was lean into the kiss, feel these perfect lips against his, explore, taste, enjoy.

While Sho’s other hand was drawing slow circles against the small of his back, Jun allowed his own to move up Sho’s sides, gently caressing through the fabric as long as there still was any. He liked the firm feel beneath it and once again he congratulated himself on his pick.

They were taking things agonizingly slow, and Jun was very aware that he wouldn’t be able to bear it forever. Rather shorter than longer, but it was more than worth it. This was what he had wanted all along, wasn’t it? What he had dreamed of in his frustratingly lonely nights over the last weeks. And it was a bit frightening how quickly he had discarded any pretense of professional distance once it had been his student to lock the classroom door. He knew Sho wouldn’t rat him out and he knew they both wanted this. It just felt right. It felt like a challenge.

The proximity, the hands on his body slowly slipping underneath his clothes – it all felt way too right to think about anything else at that very moment. He was a hypocrite, but he didn’t care. Not now. Not when there was Sho’s tongue in his mouth, his tongue in Sho’s mouth, Sho’s hands going to his belt buckle and opening it in mind-blowing slowness. Sho’s hand slipping IN, UNDER jeans and boxers and CLOSING around…

“God, yes!” He broke the kiss as his head fell back, eyes rolling back and fluttering shut. So much better than any private quality time in the bathroom – fantasy never beat reality! Sho’s hand felt so good against his hot skin, his firm movements so perfect against his insistent hard-on. God…

Sho seemed to seize the chance, swiftly pulled off the scarf and gently started nibbling at his exposed throat, sucked right above his adam’s apple before biting down. 

Fact whatever: Sho was into biting.

Fact nevermind: Jun so didn’t mind.

There was almost a growl coming from his throat when he couldn’t feel Sho’s warm lips against his heated skin anymore. Jun’s eyes snapped open and fluttered closed again immediately when that hand around his cock slightly increased its pressure. The growl became a sweet sigh, then a breathless moan. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with what he had had to endure over the last several days.

But he didn’t seem to have to worry. Sho’s hand withdrew, leaving him slightly sticky with pre-cum, but at least still half-way sane. With a deep, deep breath, he dared to open his eyes. Jun was curious what the other man was up to.

And then there was more food in front of him. Another mussel, this time without any shell to hold it; just Sho’s slightly sticky fingers offering it to Jun.

With a heated grin, he gestured for Sho to eat it. The man had prepared their meal, after all.

When Sho’s lips closed not just around the mussel, but also licked his fingers thoroughly – and Jun could only watch – it was one of the sexiest things he had seen in a very long time. So was the hunger in Sho’s eyes when their lips met again, his student feeding him half of the mussel.

Fact unghnnnnnnnnnnn… Sho liked to play with his food.

Sho’s fingers traced his jaw line, keeping Jun in place where he wanted him to be. For someone who always had to be in control of everything, literally EVERYTHING, he felt surprisingly relaxed following subtle instructions like that. God, he was so hard.

His student – was it even right to think of him as his student? Now? In a situation like this? – Sho didn’t linger there for too long, slowly continued his path downwards, tantalizingly scratching his fingernails over Jun’s throat, caressing the mark he had left last time, then working their way to his shirt. 

Jun had ironed it again before going to class, just to make sure he looked his best. He liked the sharp contrast the black buttons gave on the white fabric… he also enjoyed the feel of nimble fingers opening one after the other, slowly, steadily exposing heated skin.

Soon, he felt the man’s fingers at his jeans, this time loosening the lowest couple of buttons and pulling the zipper down. Maybe it was time to return the favour. But first, the shirt had to go. He had had a first taste of Sho half undressed and yearned for a second round. Besides, he liked Sho’s V-neck and he was fashionista enough to not want to ruin it with oily fingers.

Reluctantly, he broke their kiss to push the shirt upwards, gently pulling it over his head. It didn’t hurt that he was tousling Sho’s hair in the process – Jun was such a sucker for bed hair, even if he hoped to be the one to right it again later.

Just for a split-second, the thought of neatly folding the V-neck and putting it somewhere safe crossed his mind. Just for a split-second – just until he felt Sho’s fingers around him yet again. Breathing became harder, let alone thinking straight. “Don’t… don’t move.” And as an afterthought, he added a gasped, “Please.” He would come, and he didn’t want it to be over just yet.

So when Sho nodded and held still, Jun tried to concentrate on the expanse of bare, well-toned chest in front of him.

And for the first time, he even noticed the bellybutton piercing – small and inconspicuous, but definitely something he hadn’t expected from someone who so obviously was a high-level manager and used to wearing suits rather than anything else, judging from the erratic hit-and-miss tactics he had displayed over time. He couldn’t help tracing it as well as the contours of Sho’s bellybutton with his index finger and could hear a slight chuckle emanate from the other man’s lips.

“You like it?” The deep voice so very close to his ear he could feel the warm breath resonated within him.

Jun could only nod, before he remembered his original goal: Sho’s jeans. Returning the favour.

Sho didn’t protest as Jun opened his fly, but then again: Why should he? His hand on Jun’s cock still remained, well, still. Jun wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold it any longer if he moved now. The motionless touch alone was driving him mad already – about time that the two of them caught up a little.

He was about to push Sho’s jeans and underwear down… when he stopped and looked up in surprise. All of a sudden, Sho looked a little embarrassed, cheeks blushing visibly although they were already flushed with arousal.

“I… um. In my defense, I thought it would be sexy to go commando but… but it now feels a little… presumptuous. I hope you don’t mind?”

If someone had asked, Jun would have described the sight he was getting as somewhere between hot and cute. The thought of Sho WANTING to have sex with him, PREPARING for sex with him was pretty hot in his opinion, while the embarrassed look on his face just made him smile. The mixture made his heart do backflips, his pulse speed up even more, and his cheeks flush just a little.

“No,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper, “I don’t mind. But…” There was an idea forming in his head. “But I don’t wanna come all over you just yet.” They both knew he was oh so close. “And you must be a bit… chafed.” To emphasize, he lightly drew the tip of his ring finger, then the cool metal of the ring itself along Sho’s length, feeling him shudder. “So how about I first fully appreciate what you’ve done before you continue?” Jun was ready to drop to his knees at any sign that Sho agreed.

“Be my guest.” And gone was the boyish look, making room for an expression of lust and anticipation even though he let go of Jun at the same time.

But Jun was happy to comply, going down on his knees as Sho nodded, brushing his hands along Sho’s sides down to his thighs until he arrived where he wanted to be, right in front Sho.

He took his time, delaying his task a little longer – not because he didn’t want to do it, but for all the sweet sounds Sho made, all the little breaths, the sound of him wetting his lips, all thanks to his imagination and anticipation of what was to come. It was music in his ears.

Jun leaned forward a little, not quite touching but breathing against thin, tight skin, his lips curling into a satisfied smile at the sound of the sharp breath Sho made as a reward. 

“You like it?” he echoed the other’s words from before.

“Stop teasing.”

“I haven’t even started yet,” he mumbled, but still took Sho in his hand and touched his lips to his head, playfully licking, before he turned again, to the sensitive skin between his thighs and dick.

There were small goosebumps running down Sho’s thigh from under Jun’s hot breath. It felt like sensual overload – he could still taste the slightly musky aroma on his lips and tongue, committing the scent of Sho’s arousal to memory, taking long, languid breaths. He could still see the look in Sho’s eyes, could imagine what his face looked like now, could hear him panting slightly in anticipation.

Slowly, deliberately, he circled his tongue along there, then Sho’s whole length before sealing his lips around his head, coaxing.

He could hear a moan from above him, Sho’s hands digging into his scalp. Jun’s hands went up, to Sho’s hips. Then took him in as far as he could.

“Oh FUCK!”

Sho’s grip in Jun’s hair tightened and he felt the other push before Sho could stop himself. What followed could have been an apology, moan or curse – he didn’t quite get it but he GOT it.

Slowly, steadily, he moved up and down, playing with his tongue, scraping slightly with his teeth, sucking, nibbling, licking, drawing one primal breath or sound of arousal after the other from Sho. So rewarding, oh so rewarding.

“Jun, oh god... Junggg… you need to stop or I’ll…”

Insistently, Sho stopped him from finishing his delightful task and withdrew, slightly groaning as he watched Jun seductively lick his lips.

There was still Sho’s taste on them, lingering on his tongue, his lips. Decidedly Sho. And Jun knew he wanted more, wanted to finish what he had started, but he would at least try to go at the other man’s pace, like in their tutoring sessions. Those lessons seemed so far far away at this very moment, when his whole body was practically humming with lust, hungry for that gorgeous man he had denied himself for so long.

“Or you’ll…?” He didn’t get up, just raised his eyes up to meet Sho’s clouded gaze. “Come? That’s the whole point, isn’t it?” His quiet chuckle was way too happy and only barely concealing his impatience.

Sho was biting his lip, eyes large and fiery, very obviously trying to keep it together.

It had been Jun who had brought him to this point, he thought again, feeling a rush of aroused excitement. At the same time he was quite aware of the fact that Sho had done next to nothing yet and he was close to the edge already.

“I want to suck you off,” he whispered. “Is that okay?”

_to be continued in part 5_


	5. Chapter 5

Jun still couldn’t stop grinning two days later in the lobby of the Rainbow Imperial.

The look, oh the look on Sho’s face, the sound he had made when he had come – it hadn’t been Jun’s name but he could live with that. In fact, the memory had carried him through the night, even though Shun had complained that Jun constantly occupied the bathroom. A taste of his own medicine had served that playboy right.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t met Sho in the meantime, but they had been texting and he would see him tonight. Jun was a bit nervous; it would be the first time in a REALLY long time that he brought someone home, let alone cooked for him.

But first things first – he was here, in one of Tokyo’s finest hotels to apply for a job in their star-premiered kitchen. Not quite his dream of his own restaurant, but the pay was good and this was his chance to learn a thing or two while he saved enough money for his dream. Plus, he had a pretty good feeling after the meeting with Kitagawa-san.

So yeah, it was fucking hard NOT to grin and be happy right now. 

“Matsumoto-san…” The woman – Julie something-san, Kitagawa’s assistant – showed him the way out. An unpleasant woman; she was polite but only because she had to. “Thank you for taking the time. We’ll stay in touch and get back to you shortly.”

He worked his grin into something more neutral – hard work, but her attitude was helping – and thanked her as well, nodding. Then he turned on his heel, a spring to his steps he had so long been missing without even knowing it. This was going to be a good day, Jun just knew it. The weather was nice. Kitagawa-san had almost asked directly when he would be able to start, even if nothing was official yet. Sho would visit for dinner tonight. Life was sweet.

When he heard an all too familiar voice: “Jun-kun?”

Jun stopped dead in his tracks at the surprised and also a bit sheepish tone, then whirled around to find the very man who had been occupying his thoughts just across from him. Suddenly, his heart was racing. It was Sho. Sho, whom he hadn’t thought he would see before tonight. Sho, who was the one person he could just hug right now. Sho, who looked sharp in his expensive dark pin-stripe suit and deep red tie. Jun just stood there for a long moment as he watched his student – and, more importantly, his lover – walk towards him.

“You look good in a suit,” the other man smiled amicably while his eyes were telling a very different story.

Jun’s suit was off the rack, even if he liked its cut and colour. Seeing Sho’s clothes up close like this, it wasn’t even worth mentioning, he found. “So do you,” he managed. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a meeting with the manager in… uh, thirty minutes. I’m a bit early but I have an appointment this afternoon that I really don’t wanna miss. What about you?” 

God, he really loved Sho’s smiles, especially the one in the other man’s eyes. It made his stomach all fuzzy and his knees go weak, but definitely in a good way. He was even willing to forget that it was a bit suspicious that Sho had almost killed them in the kitchen – several times – and suddenly was able to make decent pasta and tasty mussels. Suspicious, but who was he to complain.

“I had an interview and…” He leaned forward to add in a whisper screaming confidentiality, “...and I think it went pretty well. We might celebrate tonight.”

“So it WAS you,” Sho blurted.

It wasn’t what Jun had expected and only puzzled him. “Sorry, what was me? I...”

But Sho was already continuing with some sort of context. “When Kitagawa-san said he had found someone promising for the sous-chef position, I immediately thought of you...”

“You WHAT? Why would you...?” A chilling realization dawned on him. “How do you know Kitagawa-san?”

“My family owns the hotel.”

“Your family what?” Jun knew that he most likely looked like a complete idiot, eyes wide open in surprise and jaw dropped. How could Sho’s family own the Rainbow Imperial when it was part of the...

Oh. OH! That was the moment it finally hit him, the moment he realized why Sho’s name had sounded familiar although he had been unable to quite place it. Rather, why SAKURAI had rung a bell or two.

The Sakurai family owned a variety of luxury hotels all over Japan, had their fingers in the food industry and also invested in adult education (under the name of Rainbow Corporation). Among other things, they also owned the school Jun worked at. Yes, Jun had done his homework when he had prepared for today’s interview.

Fuck. FUCK. But that meant...

“My family owns the Rainbow Imperial Hotel,” Sho confirmed again. He had probably noticed the shock in Jun’s eyes. “As well as the Arashi Culinary Academy. But...”

“No buts,” Jun interrupted, fighting hard to at least outwardly stay calm and collected, bowing deeply. “I don’t think I need to hear any excuses or explanations. I hope I passed your evaluation and I will apologize to Kitagawa-san that I withdraw my application.”

Before he would do or say something wrong in front of his boss, he turned and left. He had to – he felt like crying and yelling at the same time.

At least, some things did make sense now: Why Sho had managed to cook decent food after almost burning down the kitchen only days before; he had probably tested Jun for the company. Why Jun had actually been invited to a job interview at this top-notch hotel; Sho had suggested him. Why they hadn’t been caught and he hadn’t been fired after getting down and dirty at school; Sho was his boss, so he could hardly incriminate himself.

It all made perfect sense now. And it hurt.

He walked as fast as he could without running, trying to leave the hotel and all it stood for behind as soon as possible and prayed for Sho—Sakurai not to follow him. He probably needed to find a new job now, but this time he’d make sure to check out all the CIOs, CEOs and whatnot first – plus their pictures, just to be on the safe side.

~*~

Shun hadn’t been home. Of course not, Jun had asked his friend to give him some privacy for the evening (and night) and he had agreed. Fuck, they shouldn’t have had that conversation about the apartment a few days earlier. And of course, he wasn’t answering his phone – probably banging a chick and her friend and her sister somewhere.

Great, just great.

So here he was, standing in the kitchen, all by himself with all the ingredients for a delicious (show-off) dinner for two. And now what? He could hardly throw it away, not even to make a point. If there was one thing Jun hated, it was wasting food – or unknowingly fucking his boss and ruining his life, but that was a whole different story.

So he settled for cooking. Not for Sh—Sakurai but to keep his mind off him. And then he would throw a pity party all for himself.

He showered and changed into his PJs first, got rid of his contacts and wore his glasses instead, even put in his braces and hair band. If he was to wallow in self-pity he could go the whole nine yards, right? After all, he didn’t have anyone to dress up for.

Getting back to the kitchen, feeling a little more comfortable and ready to face this evening all alone, Jun decided to put a bottle of martini in the freezer to get his one-man party started. He didn’t need to waste the good wine he had bought for their dinner, and martini would give him a faster buzz anyway. That was what he needed right now.

Also, he needed to chase off the silence that was hanging over the apartment. Otherwise he would just think too much. Jun knew he had a tendency to overthink, to lose himself in his thoughts, and he couldn’t let that happen before dinner was done. So he turned on the stereo in his room, cranking up the volume so he would be able to hear it in the kitchen.

Dolce… he would start with the dolce because break-up heartache rule number one said you had to have alcohol and sweets ready. He wasn’t the ice cream type of guy, but he sure knew how to appreciate a homemade mousse au chocolat. Death by chocolate – he was so in for it tonight.

Jun was just about to start when he heard the doorbell ring. Great, Shun should tape the keys to his body; this was the millionth time he couldn’t find them because he was wasted.

“Coming!” Jun set the chocolate aside and went to open the front door, turning off the music on the way, a sharp remark about holding one’s liquor ready on the tip of his tongue…

…just to find Sho standing in front of his apartment when he opened the door. Fuck!

“…” Anything Jun might have wanted to say to his roommate withered and died, unspoken and instantly.

Instead, instinct took over, self-preservation, and he quickly shut the door again. Of all the people to see Jun like this, it had to be Sho. When Jun was at his most vulnerable, without any kind of styling or even decent clothes. Part of him wanted to run to his room and get changed. Part of him just wanted to die there and then. Why was the guy even here?

There was another ring of the doorbell, and a little muffled but audible through the door, he could hear Sho’s voice. “I’m not gonna leave, if that’s what you’re thinking. I think we need to talk. Now.”

“Why would I wanna talk to you?” Jun hated himself for the slight sniffling that was audible in his voice.

“’Cause the neighbours are already looking to see what the commotion’s all about.”

Fuck. He didn’t want the neighbours to look – as much as he wanted to project that image of aloofness, he very much cared what other people thought of him. With a sigh, Jun opened the door and let Sho in. Of course, the other man was still wearing his smart clothes, looking gorgeous as ever while Jun was still stuck in his pyjamas.

“Thanks...” Sho didn’t waste any time but already slipped out of his shoes. “You had me worried for a moment... Now, I think we need to talk.”

Jun scowled at that. “I know we need to talk.” Even if he didn’t really want to. He took a deep breath, avoiding Sho’s gaze as best he could. He still felt uncomfortable being seen like that by the guy he had crushed so hard on, of all people. “I’ll just quickly get changed. You wanna wait in the living room?”

“Oh no,” Sho’s voice was neither loud nor particularly hostile, but there was a sense of seriousness and most of all order in it that made Jun hesitate and not protest. “I won’t let you leave now that I have you here. So either you sit down in the living room with me or I’m coming with you.”

“But…” The words withered on Jun’s tongue when his eyes met Sho’s. The gravity and control in them spoke a clear enough language.

“No buts, I want this sorted out and I take it so do you.”

It was clear that Sho wouldn’t take no for an answer so Jun gave in. In a way, he was right and the sooner they talked, the sooner he would know if he would have to nurse a heartache and look for a new job.

So he led him to the living room. He had pictured the first time with Sho in his apartment a little different, but at least it was tidy and clean. Probably smaller than Sho’s place but... that didn’t matter now.

“Would you like a drink?” Jun asked, suddenly remembering his duties as a host. Maybe he was just playing for time, but then Sho shook his head.

“No, thank you. But you can start with your explanation any time now...”

Jun lowered his gaze and took a deep breath, letting it out in a drawn-out sigh. “That’s hard, you know. I… When you confirmed that you’re ultimately my boss, I guess I just freaked. Why didn’t you tell me before? I mean, yes, I can read very well, but I just didn’t make that connection. There’s so many people out there by the name of Sakurai, so… Anyway, when you told me, you pretty much also confirmed that I got that job interview because of you and maybe all of what happened, why you’re in my class, it was all just a test. An evaluation.” Over the course of his words, he had raised his head again, meeting Sho’s gaze and challenging him to confirm his greatest fears. Jun vowed he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“You actually think that?” Sho’s voice sounded more hurt than angry, when he flopped down on the couch.

Even though Jun started pacing because he was nervous and moving around had always helped him think, he could just feel the other man’s gaze always on him. “I don’t know what to think anymore. I’ve tried to make sense of everything that’s happened since I first met you, but I just don’t know you. And that realization was what really hurt.”

“Jun, I really thought you knew, I wasn’t trying to lead you on. I rarely run around telling people, oh, by the way, my family owns the company you’re working for. Also, it didn’t matter, at least not to me. It’s not like we’re working together or someone is taking advantage of the other. But I do get your point why it might be... not an ideal situation.”

Sho uncrossed his arms and Jun could tell that he was telling the truth – still, it WAS weird blowing your boss and he wished he had known in advance.

“What I don’t get is why you thought I was testing you. Or why you were hurt or felt like not knowing me. Jun, we’ve met less than four weeks ago, so naturally there are things you don’t know about me. But you should know me well enough to know that I’m not a malicious guy making fun of other people’s lives just to pass the time. You’ll have to trust me on that one.”

Subconsciously, Jun crossed his arms over his chest as he was facing Sho. “Funnily enough, I do trust you,” he said with a sad smile. “And of course I can’t know you all that well yet, but I thought I knew something about you. When I realized I know even less about you than I thought, I started questioning everything. How would I know what makes the top 10.000 tick? I thought there had to be a reason you were in my class other than Ninomiya-san finding it funny. That maybe you were evaluating me to get me that interview. For which I’ll of course withdraw my application, because I don’t wanna be indebted to you. I need to make it on my own.”

Irritation was more than visible on Sho’s handsome face. “You did. I’d never fix a job for you. Or evaluate you. I was in your class because it was probably the most convenient way. But you know what? I was pretty close to saying something to Kitagawa-san after I met you in the lobby. That was extremely embarrassing.”

“You didn’t...?” Jun stammered a little confused. And he had been so sure.

“No, I didn’t. Firstly, you don’t need my help and I’m pretty sure you know that when you’re not creating problems where there are none. Secondly, I think you wouldn’t appreciate my interference and, thirdly, I do believe you have to work for the things you want – otherwise you can’t enjoy them the way you should. The same way I believe in talking before assuming and accusing – although I won’t deny I’ve had my struggles with temper in the past. You do know you still owe me an apology – but I just want to hear it if you mean it.”

Jun had to swallow hard. He couldn’t give that apology. At least not say it. Not yet. This whole… day had not been what he had hoped it to be. Both of them had been looking forward to tonight, he knew. Now that it was here, though, and after everything that had happened, it was a mess. They weren’t fighting, not with voices raised and tempers out of control, at least… But it was far from what he had imagined it to be when they had set the dinner date.

“Would you still be okay with me making dinner?” he asked instead. He wanted to do… something… right first. “’Cause I agree with you, one has to work for the things one wants.” And this was a kind of work Jun knew exactly how to do.

Jun was half convinced that Sho would go and he had seen the last of him when he didn’t answer right away. Sweat was building on his forehead and he didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath, until Sho finally nodded. “Okay...”

It didn’t sound fully convinced but Jun was happy to take what he could get. He knew he was standing in his own way, knew that this was something worth fighting for – but sorry sometimes seemed to be the hardest word.


	6. Chapter 6

So he gestured for his guest to lead the way into the kitchen where the ingredients for the chocolate mousse were still out on the counter space. Busying himself with the dolce, because it would need its time in the fridge anyway and so maybe would be ready in time for dessert, Jun’s movements became fluid and precise. Out of the corner of his eye, he would catch Sho watching him from time to time.

Neither of them talked much, which was highly uncomfortable, if you asked Jun. At the same time, Sho’s gaze on him while he was working made whole battalions of butterflies take off in his belly. He had fallen for Sho, of course he had. And even though there still was the question of how to proceed as boss and employee as well as teacher and student, he wanted to make it work. He would work hard to make it work, to juggle business and private life. Sho was here, that had to mean that he, too, wanted to make this – them – work, didn’t it?

Slowly folding the stiff peaks of cream into the chocolate mixture, resolve grew inside Jun.

“You wanna try?” A cautious smile on his lips, he held a spoon up for Sho to taste the mousse before it would need to go in the fridge.

Without a word, Sho took it and dipped it into the sweet mixture. When his whole face suddenly lit up.

That was the moment Jun finally found the courage to say what he needed to say. “Listen, I’m truly sorry for overreacting. I was afraid you were too good to be true.”

“Well, let’s face it, I just am. Ace in the kitchen, no misunderstandings, always even-tempered – but I do accept your apology.”

Sho’s lips around the spoon curled into a smile and Jun couldn’t help but return it. It hadn’t been a given that Sho would forgive him like that and he knew that his heartfelt apology had something to do with it. Maybe he wasn’t the only one crushing...

“Great fashion sense, now that we’re at it, listing you most commending attributes,” he added sheepishly, hoping that he wasn’t going too far already.

“What’s wrong with my fashion sense?” Jun had to laugh at Sho’s puzzled expression.

“So how’s the chocolate mousse?” he asked instead, taking the spoon back from Sho and putting it in the dishwasher with all the other dirty utensils.

“Leave the spoon. I want more of that,” his guest complained.

Mission accomplished! Jun grinned broadly as he put the bowl with their tasty dessert in the fridge and got out everything he would need for their first course. “It’s for dessert. It needs to cool first.”

“Tease,” Sho harrumphed. “But seriously, what’s wrong with my fashion sense?”

The obvious thing would be to tell Sho that he had none – half of the time, at least. But that would be rude. True but rude nonetheless, and he really didn’t feel like provoking yet another argument. So he probably had to try a somewhat more diplomatic approach.

“Sho, you know you’re a good-looking guy, right?” Jun started, rearranging the ingredients on the counter and contemplating if he should allow Sho to chop something. He did attend cooking class, after all, but Jun really wanted to cook for him.

“A compliment is worth less when you already hear the BUT.” Luckily, Sho didn’t look upset, rather curious.

“HOWEVER, it’s sometimes a bit like… like Russian Fashion Roulette. You either look stunning or you blow it.” There, he had said it. Even weaseled in a compliment – but Sho definitely DID look stunning, though only half of the time, when he wasn’t suffering from temporary blindness.

“I’m sorry, everything after stunning was white noise. Now, how can I help?”

Jun rolled his eyes theatrically, but the broad grin probably was giving him away. “Let me take you shopping, how about that?”

“It’s a date.”

The word ‘date’ alone was doing things to Jun’s heart he would have laughed at in others.

“But I’m a diligent student, I can help you here, in the kitchen, you know? Anything to get to that chocolate mousse faster.” Had Sho just winked at him?

The knife Jun was pointing at Sho to stress his point was, incidentally, the sharpest he had: “I won’t have any digits or limbs cut off, so what you can do is stay around and watch the artist at work.” He gave him a wink back. “And tell me... well, whatever you feel like.”

Sho sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Jun chopping the vegetables. “You know, just the other day, I was told I had no fashion sense. Funnily from a guy running around in PJs and wearing both glasses and braces, but that’s a different story. I agreed to go shopping with him, not because I agree but it was a great excuse to see him again.”

Jun managed to blush for several reasons at once – one, he WAS wearing his pyjamas, his glasses and had his braces in. God, he really wanted to change into something more… stylish. But part of the blood coloring his cheeks was due to the fact that Sho wanted to see him again.

“But I didn’t tell that guy I actually had a thing for glasses. And braces…”

Sho was pulling his leg. He had to be. Who in their right mind had a thing for stupid braces that made you sound like you had some speech impediment? Still, Jun’s pulse shot up and he could feel his blush deepen. After a split-second, though, he said wryly, “Better not tell the guy, then. He might not believe your sweet-talk.” He didn’t look up from his cutting; if he did, he would probably be the one cutting into a finger. That was the last thing he wanted or needed. The meal was going to be perfect!

“You think?” Jun could hear Sho stand from where he was leaning leisurely against the counters to look over his shoulder, humming quietly.

“I know,” he nodded insistently. God, how was he to concentrate with Sho so close by?!

“Mhmmmm, he would be wrong not to trust me. I might lack in fashion sense, allegedly, but I know when I see someone sexy. Isn’t nerdy the new hip?” Not only was Sho looking over Jun’s shoulder, he was leaning on it.

Jun slowed down the chopping, just to be on the safe side, but he would be damned if he told Sho to move now.

“What are you cooking anyway?” Sho’s voice was low and very close to his ear, making the small hairs on his neck stand in the best way possible.

He leaned into the man behind him, just a little, enjoying the warmth and physical contact. For just a second his hands stilled and he closed his eyes to savour the moment.

Then he continued cutting with renewed focus. This was going to be the best meal Sho had ever had, Jun vowed to himself. He was out to impress – at least with his cooking, if not with his style. Even though he did feel more comfortable after their little banter. “Some bruschetta as hors d’oeuvre, since I’ve been told it’s one of my specialties. Avocado and prawns. As a main course, scallops. And, finally, chocolate mousse,” he answered.

“Well, colour me hungry.” Sho’s smile was audible from his voice. “How long do I have to wait? This is torture…”

“Impatient much?” Jun chuckled – then sucked in his breath audibly, as he felt Sho lick his ear. 

“Maybe? That a bad thing?”

Jun was all for a sequel to what they had begun at school, hands down, no question. But he also really wanted Sho to taste his cooking, for him to see what he was capable of and to see that ecstatic expression illuminating his face when he ate something he really liked.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to just make him watch as he cooked, not if he wanted to see this menu finished.

“I promise it is worth the wait.”

Had things gone like he had planned them to before their meeting at the Rainbow Imperial, there wouldn’t have been much of a wait at all. Jun would have been done with cooking and ready when Sho arrived. This way… well, it was hard concentrating, not that he wanted to complain as Sho’s lips were leaving a wet trail down his neck.

Okay, find the guy some work around the kitchen! Jun took a deep breath to focus. “You could cut and roast some bread, how about that?”

It took Sho several more moments of sweet torture before it was only his warm breath any more tickling Jun’s neck. “I can do that…”

“How about you start then? Weren’t you the one who said he was hungry?” Jun snorted and gestured Sho to the breadbox before handing him a knife.

“It isn’t my fault, I was invited to dinner so of course I’m hungry. And you can’t hold it against me that there are certain temptations in the kitchen keeping me from…”

“Less sweet talking, more bread cutting,” Jun tried his best to keep his voice firm, decisive but he was smiling internally.

“Hai, sensei. Got it…” 

There were several more interruptions; at some point he even managed to quickly sneak to the bathroom to get his braces out again.

Anyway, Jun was somehow relieved that Sho still sucked in the kitchen, even though not as badly as he had on day one – but at least not everything was a pretense and show. He already knew Sho had OTHER talents, but these would have to wait.

When everything was as ready as could be at that point, Jun decided to not make Sho wait any longer and serve the bruschetta. He had decorated both their plates with reduced balsamic vinaigrette and fresh basil. Sho’s expression spoke of pure bliss as he ate – Jun loved the small sounds he made enjoying their dinner. Avocado and lightly sautéed prawns, a hint of garlic and chili and a dash of lemon. The main course, whole scallops au gratin with fresh vegetables and risotto on the side, had worked just perfectly. Jun was relieved Sho seemed to be over the moon with his menu choices.

Their conversation over dinner gravitated to things like common hobbies and general small talk. They both seemed to want to keep it light and noncommittal to be able to fully concentrate on the good food and great company.

Eventually, Jun got up from the table – they had dimmed the lights a bit and decided on lighting some candles – to put away the dirty dishes. “You want some espresso or something with dessert?”

“I’ll go with something.” Sho smirked in response but then waved it off as Jun gave him a questioning look. “No espresso for me, thank you.”

Jun just shrugged, turning to the fridge to get the mousse out. He could hardly wait – If Sho’s reaction to the first spoon had been any indication he would love it and Jun could already feel his chest swell with pride at his accomplishment.

...and his heart beat with anticipation. They both knew how this night would end and no friendly banter and chitchat could change that. Not that they really wanted it to.

“Good news, the mousse is ready,” Jun said over his shoulder and placed the bowl filled with chocolate on the counter to spoon out some of it onto small dishes and decorate them.

He could hear Sho’s chair squeak and moments later he was looking over Jun’s shoulder once again. “Mhmmmmm, looks good. Can’t we just take the bowl, just like that?”

“Don’t be so greedy.” Despite his words, Jun smiled and leaned into Sho’s warmth.

“Hey, I’ve been perfectly patient and well behaved all evening long, in case you haven’t noticed!”

Jun had to chuckle at that. “Believe me, I noticed. I may be short-sighted, and a bit skeptical at times, but I’m not blind.” He had been on his best behaviour himself, after all.

They both knew it had only taken as long as it had to get to this point because Jun had made it an important point for Sho to try his cooking.

Sho put his arms around Jun, slowly turning him until they were face to face. Jun let it happen, decorated dessert in his hands. “I wasn’t lying about the glasses thing,” he felt more than heard Sho’s warm breath against his face.

“You better not.”

“Nor about the braces,” his opposite whispered, leaning forward to gently nestle against Jun’s jaw. “You did look cute, but I’m glad you took them out; they really might have got in the way…”

“In the way of dessert, you mean?” Jun knew Sho couldn’t see his raised eyebrow as he was busy kissing his trail from jaw to earlobe and down his neck.

“Oh, I’m sure you know exactly what I mean… ‘sensei’.”

Sho’s breath tickled the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder… about time to get rid of dessert before he let it drop, accidentally. Jun maneuvered them over to the small table and set down the two small glass bowls. His hands finally free, his fingers hooked in Sho’s belt loops to pull him closer.

“You’re just afraid I’d have left ugly bite marks,” he mumbled, eyes fluttering closed as Sho’s tongue was teasing the sensitive pulse point right underneath his ear.

“Mmm-hmmm,” came the equally mumbled answer. Sho’s hands sneaking underneath the pyjama top were warm and teasing. “Can’t risk that with my hideous clothes and all...”

“You’re not really angry, are you?” Jun forced Sho to look up so he could look him right into the eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, it wasn’t like—

Sho didn’t answer his questions but stopped his thoughts as he leaned forward to initiate the first kiss in what felt like ages. Usually, Jun would have sent ANYONE to the bathroom to first brush their teeth after the meal, but the thought of pushing Sho away NOW was beyond ridiculous. 

The touch of Sho’s fingers against his skin left goose bumps on their way up, slowly pushing the fabric of his shirt out of the way. It didn’t look like Sho intended to waste any time today and Jun sure as hell wouldn’t complain. They had had a four-course dinner as foreplay; this really should do.

The top had to go and Jun knew the bottoms would follow soon enough. He couldn’t honestly say he felt sorry. He felt a lot more self-confident without than with them… Dessert forgotten, he was a bit surprised when he was pushed backwards against the counter space again and his back met the cool bowl of the remaining mousse. He let himself fall back a little, the solidity behind him steadying Jun so that he could finally concentrate fully on Sho and only Sho. His fingers nimbly started opening the crisp white dress shirt.

If anything, his guest became even more teasing. He had probably heard the low scratching noise of the bowl on the counter and Jun watched, curious, as one hand went behind him and returned with a finger full of chocolaty goodness. “Itadakimasu,” he heard a low chuckle, imbued with lust.

“You shouldn’t play with your food,” Jun grinned and quickly leaned forward to suck Sho’s finger in before his guest could taste the mousse.

“Hey!” the other complained but any protest quickly ebbed away as Jun teasingly mirrored his movements from the other day.

Sho withdrew his finger, his hand moving to Jun’s jaw – the other hand still against the small of Jun’s back – holding him in place and then forcing Jun to look up. “You and these talents of yours...” The expression in Sho’s eyes said everything but the growing bulge Jun felt against his thighs through unwanted fabric was also a good indication that Sho wasn’t regretting his visit.

Jun was a bit sad at the loss of his playthings like that, even though the thought of what was still to come made him shudder in sweet anticipation. He met and held Sho’s intense gaze, drank from those eyes. “You haven’t even seen half of it,” he whispered, a bit breathless. His own hands were busying themselves even more on the button front of Sho’s shirt before he tugged it from those dress pants insistently. Better get the thing out of the way before they got chocolate or something on it. Or something...

That was when Sho’s hand pulled Jun’s face toward him, their lips crashing hungrily.

He could hear himself whimper and felt the other man’s lips curl upwards when Sho slowly started moving against Jun, his pants and Jun’s pyjama bottoms still between them, which led to some oh so sweet friction. At the same time, he just wanted them gone gone gone.

Suddenly, Sho was closer – god, he really loved the way that man smelled – his chest pressing against Jun’s own, skin against skin. He registered in the back of his mind the sound of the bowl behind him being moved – then Sho let go of him and stepped back.

Jun was about to protest when he saw Sho smear a little of the mousse on his own collar bone, then licking the last remains from his finger. “The thing you’ve said about not playing with food – what was it again?”

“Exactly that,” Jun murmured, eyes going from Sho’s lips to his collarbone and already moving to lick up every last bit of chocolate on that gorgeous man’s skin. “Don’t play with your food.”

Underneath the sweet, there was a musky and slightly bitter taste of… Sho – of adrenaline, testosterone, a hint of his shower gel, his aftershave, the trials and tribulations of everyday challenges. It was so typically Sho and so intoxicating...

Jun didn’t need the chocolate with it, he wasn’t all that big on sweets – but it was the perfect excuse to keep licking and nibbling. So when he took off his glasses, because they increasingly got in the way, he also got a finger full of mousse to spread it generously on and around Sho’s navel, the piercing sitting just above his belted dress pants.

However, Sho pulled him back up before Jun could undo the other's pants. He was a little confused, and although he didn't articulate his question other than by puzzled looks he still got his answer.

“Not today... but I’ll definitively come back to it some other time,” Sho smirked, moving his hands around Jun to slip them under the fabric until they rested on his ass.

“Who said I wanted to...?” Jun wanted to protest but got distracted as Sho gently squeezed his buttocks.

“Tell me I am wrong.” 

Jun paused, then shook his head as he couldn’t come up with a good lie in time. And then, it no longer mattered as he was freed from his PJ bottoms.

For just a split-second, there was self-consciousness blossoming, now that he was standing in front of his crush stark naked. But as a matter of fact, Jun worked hard on his body; he was proud of it and the fact that he hadn’t turned flabby like so many other cooks yet. Call it vanity, but he was a firm believer in the healthy body as the temple for a healthy soul.

He would also worship at Sho’s temple, though, from now on. Stepping out of the pyjamas at his feet, he pressed against his... guest? boss? lover? Sho! He didn’t care anymore if the fancy dress pants got stained. All he cared about any more was to worship every inch of the handsome man in his kitchen.

This time, it was him who smeared some more mousse on Sho’s shoulder, gently licking the sweet dolce from soft skin over hard muscles. He knew he was a hypocrite for scolding Shun days ago but this was HIS kitchen and he could do whatever he wanted! And it so happened to be savouring every inch of Sho’s body he could reach.

He enjoyed the feeling of Sho’s hands traveling up and down his sides, fingernails scratching without leaving marks and caressing just the right spots. As if Sho was drawing a map with Jun’s moans as a guideline...

“You’ve got protection?” Sho was back at his ear, his breath hot against Jun’s shell, so it took him a few seconds to make some sense out of it.

Eventually, he settled on a slow nod. “In the bathroom... I’ll... Just give me a couple minutes,” he said, already a bit breathless from the feel of Sho against him.

But all of a sudden, there was a feeling of restlessness spreading inside him. Jun still felt a little unprepared and... gross. He was in his own home. This wasn’t some quick fuck at a club. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted it to be nice and clean and just the thing Sho would want to repeat. It was hard pausing what they were doing to get cleaned up, but any later and he wouldn’t do it.

With a look that told the other man how embarrassing this felt, Jun peeled himself off of Sho and made a bee-line for the bathroom to quickly get cleaned up.

He would have to hurry. For one, he didn’t want Sho to wait too long and lose interest in the end – although he had felt pretty interested to Jun. And it had simply been too long. Last time in the classroom had been amazing, no question (and a waste of perfectly good mussels) – but there was a difference in a hand job and blow job, and SEX. So yeah, he really had to hurry.

Jun quickly stepped into the shower and immediately grabbed the soap. It felt good to clean up, with the occasional jack to keep the hard-on, but he needed to focus on the critical parts...

All in all, he was still a little damp but clean and perfectly hard when he returned with lube and condoms.

He found Sho still in the kitchen, leaning against the counters and seemingly leafing through one of Jun’s cookbooks. When he noticed Jun coming back, though, he immediately put it aside; suddenly Jun could feel Sho’s undivided attention resting solely focused on him, Jun. And he saw the lust in those dark eyes traveling slowly up his body.

It wasn’t like the sight of Sho didn’t make Jun want to just jump him, either. While he had showered, Sho had taken off his fancy-ass dress pants and was now leaning there nonchalantly in nothing but a pair of tight-fitting boxer briefs. Jun licked his lips unconsciously.

He gave himself a push walking over to him as he remained still leaning against the counter – a picture he would commit to his memories for lonely nights. But he wasn’t alone now, not with Sho warm and solid against him when their lips met for another kiss. 

Oh how he wanted this. THIS. He hadn't taken long but Jun was relieved to feel Sho's interest hadn't subsided while he had been in the shower.

One piece of fabric. One item of clothing was all that was still left between them. And as much as Jun liked touching and teasing, he couldn’t wait any longer to rid Sho of his underwear. So the first order of business was his hands ripping off the boxer briefs impatiently.

There was a heated gasp at his ear when his fingertips brushed Sho’s hard-on. “Do it...” Sho’s voice was low but insistent. “Touch me...”

He didn’t need any further encouragement but closed his hand around Sho, slowly moving it up and down. He liked the solid weight against his palm, felt a rush of power when he made Sho’s cock stiffen further in synch with the moans he coaxed from that delicate mouth.

Jun heard something click followed by a wet noise but couldn’t quite place the sounds until he felt slick fingers spreading his buttocks.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned slightly. He had known – had wanted this. It had been so long and he knew he wanted Sho, to feel Sho inside him, so very up close and personal.

Jun tried to relax a bit, to close his eyes and channel all the sweet pain into working on the perfect love bite. Something so Sho would think of him tomorrow, too. The guy would have to wear his good dress shirt all buttoned up.

His hand’s movement slowed and he carefully guided Sho with him, over to the chairs and table.

The wood felt cool against his bare skin and Jun let himself be shoved against it. His hands on Sho’s back and in his hair, he was pressed flush up to the other man, their erections brushing against each other.

Jun could hear a drawn-out moan that was giving him goosebumps down his spine in the best way possible. When he looked up, there was Sho, hair mussed, lips slightly parted and eyes wild.

“I want you.” It was awfully clichéd, Jun knew, and so Sho’s answering chuckle felt more of a positive answer than anything else.

Better not talk, not now not—“oh fuck!” Jun’s head fell back when Sho rolled his hips, thus rubbing their erections against each other. Judging from the sound escaping Sho’s mouth, he wasn’t the only one wanting.

“Oh FUCK!” Another roll increasing the friction – Jun didn’t know if he could do this but it felt too damn good to stop, sounded too damn good to hear Sho moan like that...

His mind went literally blank when he felt Sho’s fingers again, sliding between his cheeks and gently tracing his entrance. It had to be an odd angle for him, reaching around Jun with the table as a further obstacle – but he couldn’t help but just ENJOY at this very moment. It felt too damn good to do anything else... and there were still things to come. If this was any indication then...

“OH!”

He barely heard Sho’s chuckle as he was paying full attention to that daring finger gently probing...

“Relax…” 

Jun deliberately tightened his muscles around the finger, then relaxed it again. “Like I could ever do that with you ready to fuck me hard,” he attempted a smirk at Sho.

And to follow up his words with action, he withdrew his hands from Sho, also the other man’s hand from his backside, though not without regret. Then he slid backward, onto the table, knees bent and feet on the edge.

No words were necessary to resume what they had just been doing, Sho’s fingers back at his entrance, circling, then probing again.

Jun bit his lip, watched Sho. The concentration, dedication... he looked sexy as hell and Jun couldn’t help congratulating himself once again. It would be a delight to see all these expressions drown in lust and need, to hear the sounds he had heard in the classroom, but this time with Sho filling him up, both of them losing it...

He couldn’t hold back the hiss, didn’t want to, as Sho pushed and pulled his finger in and out in slow, teasing movements. It didn’t take long until he found Jun’s weak spot, making him groan both in lust and frustration as the sweet pressure vanished a second later.

“God, you look so sexy...” Sho’s voice was low and dark and a little husky.

It felt better than he cared to admit, hearing those words. They were giving him the most pleasant of goosebumps. Jun could only guess at the pure lust in his eyes. But if the guy wanted to keep sweet-talking NOW…

His feet went up to Sho’s neck, trapping him at least symbolically between them and pulling him just a bit closer. Enough with the preparation, for heaven’s sake! Jun was aching for more, aching to feel, hear, touch, taste, smell Sho.

“No rush,” he could hear Sho chuckle.

Jun wasn’t proud to hear himself whine as Sho was – deliberately – taking his time and keeping him waiting. Yet, another ‘click’ kept his spirits up.

“Say it...”

Jun was confused, unsure what Sho wanted to hear from him. “What?”

“Say how much you want it,” Jun could rather feel than see Sho’s grin as he pressed a kiss against Jun’s ankle.

Fuck you, he wanted to say. Tease. Player. Like you don’t want it just as badly… The fact of the matter was, though, that Sho’s ministrations had felt way too good. So Jun concentrated on the fuzzy warmth still spreading from where he had been touched, and took a deep breath.

“I want you badly. I want—no, I need to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me hard. Now.” He met Sho’s heated gaze with his very own.

“Patience.”

Jun was about to complain, but dropped it when he felt two slick fingers entering, probing, stretching. Not quite what he had asked for but it felt too damn good to really give a shit. Not when Sho had memorized that delicate spot within him that made him forget. The third finger was uncomfortable but just for the first instance. This wasn’t his first time and he got used to it way quicker than he had all those years back. 

Although his eyes rolled back with every other brush of teasing fingers, he always tried to find Sho’s gaze, these dark eyes, clouded with lust – It was good to know he wasn’t the only one who wanted this so badly.

So he sighed with relief when Sho’s left hand started searching the table for something – only to return with a condom wrapper he opened with his teeth while his other hand was still fucking Jun. Thank god for multitasking!

“I’ll do it,” he offered, taking his feet off Sho’s shoulders and sitting up to take the condom from his lover’s hand. Sho let him. Jun shuddered with pleasure when their dicks almost bumped into each other. “God,” he gasped.

With a deep breath, Jun answered Sho’s smile, lust barely contained any more, with one of his own. He knew this was his chance to push the other man just that little bit closer to the edge, yet when he made to roll the latex onto Sho’s cock, his fingers were trembling more than he meant them to.

Together, they finally succeeded and Jun let out a relieved little sigh that soon became a strangled cry of pure lust when he fell back onto the table, Sho penetrating him.

There would always be a little pain at first but it was worth it, hell yes. If the fingers had felt good... there was no comparison to the feeling of being full, the feeling of Sho within him as the other steadily pressed forward. He heard Sho mumble something along the lines of “so tight” – a cliché, but Jun couldn’t care less – that drowned in a satisfied moan when Jun felt Sho’s body flush against his own.

“Oh god...”

They were done talking as Sho set up a rhythm, moving in and out, less gentle than expected but very much welcomed. Between them there were only moans and sighs. Jun tried to keep eye contact, wanted to study all the new expressions on Sho’s face, but he lost it when his lover bent his legs further so he could reach deeper.

This. Just... this! Jun’s nails dug into Sho’s skin, leaving crescent-shaped marks and long scratches along the expanse of his back, sides and arms. He had to concentrate not to just let go of every last ounce of control and come right there and then, but it was worth that little bit of effort.

The sounds escaping Sho’s lips and the sight of the other man’s composure unraveling in the very best way possible was worth it a thousand times.

Not that Jun wasn’t panting and gasping and moaning in utter delight in time with every single thrust of Sho’s hips.

“Fuck, oh fuck...”

Jun almost smiled – almost, as it was impossible to control his features any longer – when Sho’s thrusts grew sloppier, faster, while he started swearing. He couldn’t make out half of it... especially since Sho slightly changed the angle and thus didn’t just brush but perfectly hit the sensitive spot within. Again and again and again.

“Oh god, Shhhhh...” Jun tried to hold on just a little longer but it was hopeless. Pure bliss exploded from that little confined spot, spreading all over his body as he came with Sho’s name on his lips. He could hear something slide off the table, break and shatter, but couldn’t care less, riding out the waves of this blissful orgasm.

When Sho came just a bit later, Jun’s name drawn out to almost infinity, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Despite the second bowl of chocolate mousse dropping and shattering.

A few more sloppy thrusts, then Sho landed panting on top of him, apparently unable to stand up straight any longer. The additional contact of sweaty skin on skin was more than welcome and, after a brief moment of hesitation, Jun decidedly put his arms around the other.

Yes, they had basically given life to cliché-soaked gay porn, alas, even in his holy kitchen – but this somehow didn’t feel like something short-lived, nor did it feel dirty.

“You’re quite something...” Sho’s laughter was warm and comforting against Jun’s cheek.

He sighed instead of answering, quietly lamenting the loss as Sho slid out. Still, he was keeping Sho close, didn’t yet want to completely let go of him. It wasn’t all that comfortable, but that didn’t really matter at this very moment. It would be over way too soon anyway. “You know…” Jun felt himself blush, struggling for the right words. “I… this… it’s…”

Sho shut up his babbling with a tender kiss – which was probably better anyway. Jun retaliated only too eagerly.

When they finally let go of each other, Jun stifled a groan as he got up from the hard surface of the table. His gaze took in the state of his kitchen, then met Sho’s. “Did we really do that?”

“Sorry, you don’t expect an eloquent answer, do you? I hardly concentrated on the kitchen...” Sho shrugged his shoulders and hardly looked apologetic. Oh, how Jun loved that disheveled look, face still flushed, hair sticking in every direction!

“Sweet talking won’t undo your crashing my bowls, you know?” He gestured to the mess right next to the table.

“Then how about... we get cleaned up first, then clean up and finally get to taste the mousse. I got deprived of my dessert, after all.”

Luckily, the large bowl was still intact. “Greedy much?”

“Too much temptation.” Sho’s grin was mischievous.

Jun couldn’t help doing the same. “Let’s get you into the shower, then.”

~*~

A couple of hours later, Jun was grateful for the dim light in his bedroom, the street lamp from outside the only source of illumination, as the happy smile was way too broad for his own liking. He was lying on his side, head propped up on one elbow, and watching the shadows play across Sho’s peaceful face. There hadn’t been any question Sho would stay the night – that gorgeous man was now sleeping beside Jun, in his bed and wearing a pair of borrowed pyjamas.

His guest was snoring happily, face half hidden in the fluffy pillow. But instead of being irritated, Jun enjoyed watching and listening to Sho. How long had it been since he had allowed someone to stay for the night?... Probably an eternity, but now he hoped for the moment to last forever.

He still felt a little sore, would feel it tomorrow with every step but he didn’t mind. He was happy, really happy and hopeful. This, THIS could really be something. THEM could be something.

They would figure out how to deal with the whole employer-employee thing. Jun was sure they could – and somehow would – make it, even if he didn’t know how yet. For as long as it needed to work, they would make it work. Until Jun could afford a restaurant of his own; that was still his big goal, his dream.

Maybe he would even try to be nice to Ninomiya. The snotty little know-it-all had had a hand in his meeting Sho, after all.

Not tonight though. Tonight they would just enjoy each other’s company and that was enough.


End file.
